Ease the Tension
by factsoflifefanatic
Summary: Jo comes home sore from a field hockey game and Blair offers to give her a massage, but will their blossoming feelings for each other destroy their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**_The Facts of Life_** **does not belong to me. It belongs to creative geniuses with whom I am trying to honor and emulate. Although I do not own any of the characters, plot lines, or references mentioned in this fictional account, the story is completely made up and did not happen during the show. Jo returns home sore from a field hockey game and Blair offers to give her a massage, but will their blossoming feelings for each other destroy their friendship? This is rated M for now because who knows where these girls will take the story. Comments and criticism is welcomed.**

Chapter 1

Blair let out a slow sigh as she lay on her bed reading another romance novel. Her mind was not completely on the book. Tootie and Natalie were gone for the weekend visiting Tootie's Aunt Sylvia and Uncle Brian, and Mrs. Garrett was going to be in and out of the house preparing another surprise faculty luncheon Mr. Parker tasked her with at the last minute. That meant that Blair was going to be alone with Jo. How could things get any worse? They already hated each other and Blair did not know how she would ever survive a weekend with that Bronx Barbarian, that nauseating Neanderthal, that grungy grease monkey. Blair could still see the glare Jo gave her that morning before heading off to a field hockey match. Her piercing green eyes, that no-nonsense attitude, that confident swagger. Blair shook her head to snap herself out of her self-imposed trance.

What was happening? Lately, Blair had been having these strange feelings when she thought about her surly roommate. She couldn't understand it and it frightened her. In fact, it irritated her because it was beyond her control. This inability to manage her feelings made her hate Jo even more. That smug smile, that unwavering pride, that . . . that . . . that . . . oh, that perfect balance of strength and beauty. Blair began to picture Jo's biceps as she flexed them involuntarily as she worked on her bike or played sports; Jo's powerful thighs and calves as she ran up and down the field hockey turf or the basketball court in her short, tight, dark blue shorts; her long and powerful fingers as they dexterously took things apart and put them back together again; her firm butt as . . .

"Snap out of it," Blair said to herself. "Why am I thinking about Jo like this?"

Blair couldn't help thinking about how safe she would feel in Jo's strong arms as they wrapped themselves around her waist or shoulders, or how loved she would feel with Jo's luscious lips meeting her own, or how cherished she would feel knowing Jo would take her time to understand and meet Blair's needs instead of just getting what she wanted. Unlike all the guys Blair dated, Jo would be sincere and sweet and protective and . . .

"Why am I doing it again," Blair asked herself. "I am not gay," she told herself adamantly. "So, why am I having these thoughts . . . about Jo of all people?"

Blair let out another sigh as she tried to turn her attention back to her book, but she was just having trouble. She knew she needed to tell Jo about these feelings. Despite their arguments, Jo was the one person – aside from Mrs. Garrett, of course – with whom Blair felt comfortable sharing her deepest, darkest thoughts. But, could she honestly tell Jo of this strange attraction she has been feeling toward her? Would Jo be flattered? Repulsed? Would Jo ever speak to her again if she knew or would she avoid Blair for the rest of the year? Worse yet, would Jo request to move out of the room? If Blair kept quiet, at least she would have Jo staying in the room so she could admire her from afar. After all, Blair had taken to watching Jo as she slept. Just after the lights were turned off, Blair would shift her focus to the brunette beauty lying just a few feet away. Her hair would splay out over her pillow as the moon's turned its luminous gaze upon her. Jo's pajama top would have the first few buttons undone displaying her proud collarbones. Could Blair really afford losing the object of her affection and a true friend to some weird feelings? Blair knew that Jo would never break a confidence and tell anyone her secret, but she just didn't know if she was willing to risk her friendship.

As Blair was pondering what to do, she concluded that she would have a little time to make a decision. After all, Jo would be muddy and sweaty after her field hockey game and would undoubtedly take a shower. That was a big mistake as Blair now pictured Jo in the shower, letting the water cascade down her strong back, her hair wet and slathered with shampoo, her arms and hands glistening as she turned her face up towards the water to get the smudges off her face. Blair felt another tingle.

"I've got to stop thinking about Jo," Blair reasoned with herself.

As if on cue, Blair could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She stuck her face in her book to ignore Jo as she would enter the room. However, that would not be easy.

"Ew, ow, arg," grumbled Jo as she limped into the room leaning heavily on her stick.

"Jo," Blair gasped jumping up from her bed and rushing to Jo's side, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," groaned Jo in pain, "but Jennifer McFadden got her revenge."

"Did she hurt you?" Blair asked obviously concerned.

"Nah," Jo said looking at Blair, "I can take anythin' she can dish out. I just strained my calves and my back is in knots."

"Sounds like the game didn't go so well for you to me," replied Blair as she tried to help Jo to her bed.

"Oh, no we still won," said Jo triumphantly with a huge smile on her face. "In fact, I scored the winning goal. It's just that I didn't do my muscles any favors. I forgot to stretch before the game."

"Jo, how could you be so careless?" asked Blair shaking her head.

Jo gave Blair a quick head to toe glance as she said, "I . . . I, uh, . . . I had my mind on other things," Jo stammered as she looked away from Blair and continued to limp to her bed.

"Jo, you are obviously in pain and I insist that you relax."

"Blair, I'm filthy and stinky and I need to shower."

"You will . . . after I give you a massage."

"What?" Jo asked surprised.

"I have seen my mother get a lot of massages, and I have picked up a few things. I can help ease some of that tension . . . if you let me, that is."

"Um, Blair, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Come on, Jo. I won't hurt you. Trust me."

"Well . . ."

"Come on."

"Okay."

A smile spread across Blair's face as Jo sat down on her bed to remove her shoes and pads. "Okay Jo, take off your shirt."

Jo looked up from taking off her shoes, "What?" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Blair rolled her eyes. "I need to feel the muscles, Jo, to massage them correctly."

"I thought you were just going to get the cramps outta my legs."

"Oh, I'll do that too, but you need to take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach. You said you had knots in your back and I am going to get it all at once. Besides," said Blair, "I will not want to be doing this again later when you are complaining of back spasms. I might as well do it all now."

Jo looked at Blair uncertainly.

"Come on, Jo. Let me do this so you can take your shower," Blair was trying her best to maintain her snotty façade so Jo would not catch on.

"Fine, but turn around," said Jo as she made a turning motion with her finger.

Sure, the girls had been dressing and undressing in front of each other for a while now, but Jo was still shy around Blair. She didn't understand it because she was always changing in the locker room in front of the rest of the girls, but being around Blair made her modest and uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Blair didn't mind flaunting her perfect voluptuous curves, but Jo was only starting to develop her feminine body. In fact, people were just beginning to stop mistaking her for a boy. Whatever it was, Jo didn't want Blair to see her in just her bra.

"'Kay, ready," said Jo as she lay on her bed facing the window.

Blair's breath caught in her throat as she examined the perfect form in front of her. Jo was the perfect mix of masculine and feminine. Her muscles danced below the skin and Blair could tell that Jo was really beginning to fill out her girly areas. It was as if Blair was looking at a piece of art on display just for her pleasure.

"Come on, Blair. I don't have all day ya know," said Jo snapping Blair out of her reverie.

Blair positioned herself between Jo's feet so she could reach the brunette's calves. She began massaging Jo's calves gently at first not wanting to hurt Jo.

"Um, that feels great," said Jo almost dreamily as she closed her eyes. "You know, you can rub harder if you need to. It won't hurt me."

Blair complied and began a rigorous rubdown of Jo's calves and hamstrings. She bit her bottom lip as she watched in awe as Jo's muscles reacted to every touch. It was as if they were trying to find a rhythm and get in sync with Blair's hands. The sounds resonating from Jo was making Blair uneasy and excited. The feelings in her stomach began churning again. Blair held in a deep breath as she ended her massage just below the leg holes of Jo's shorts.

"Okay, now for your back," said Blair as she lifted herself up and straddled Jo's lower back. She was literally using Jo's butt as her seat.

"Blair, what are you doin'?" asked Jo a little dizzily.

"I have to do it this way to give you a proper massage. I don't have the right kind of table and the bed is down too far. I would have to bend way over to give you a deep muscle massage. Now, you wouldn't want to give me a massage because I got a kink in my back by being nice to you now would you?" asked Blair, but the thought was intriguing.

"Kay," responded Jo somewhat apprehensively; however, the leg massage felt so good, she could only imagine the magic Blair's hands could perform on her back.

As Jo settled down and closed her eyes once again, Blair began the massage on Jo's back. Just like in Jo's legs, the muscles in Jo's back responded to Blair's touch. They danced and moved tantalizingly just below the surface. Jo was indeed tense, and Blair just wanted to ease the tension. As she moved up and down Jo's back, Jo suddenly said, "Harder."

Blair could not deny Jo. She took her palms and the heels of her hands and dug them deeply in Jo's back. Jo responded with a groan.

"Did I hurt you," asked Blair concerned.

"Nah, that feels so good. Please, don't stop."

Blair continued to rub and massage Jo's back and shoulders and they started to loosen up. Blair figured she would take it a step further and grabbed Jo's arms, which Jo had folded under her chin and were laying her face on top of, and Blair stretched them above Jo's head. Jo was not putting up a fight because she fully trusted Blair, and what Blair was doing felt so good that she resigned to let Blair control her.

Blair rubbed her hands up and down Jo's arms while trying to hold back her rapid breathing that was coming quicker and quicker. Blair was aware that she was losing the ability to restrain herself, but she was doing her best. As she was massaging Jo's arms, she suddenly gently ran her manicured nails down that perfect skin. It was not enough to alert Jo that something was different. Blair's nails continued their trek down Jo's back and stopped on either side, just below her bra. Blair then leaned down and placed a kiss on Jo's left shoulder, right by Jo's neck. At this, Jo's eyes shot open in shock and she abruptly lifted herself off her bed, knocking Blair to the floor. Jo quickly grabbed her shirt and covered herself as she eased her way around Blair.

"I gotta shower," said Jo as she quickly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jo went to the bathroom, closed the door, and leaned her back up against it. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest and her breaths were coming quickly. As she clutched her shirt tightly against her chest, her mind began to race. What was Blair's game? Did she know? Who possibly could have told her? Jo had not mentioned her strange feelings to anyone. Sure, most people assumed that she was gay once they found out that she was not a boy, but she had never confirmed it. Besides, no other girl had made her knees quake like they did when she was around Blair. No one made her so nervous or shy about herself. Jo didn't want Blair to be disgusted by her feelings, which was strange because Jo never really cared about what people thought about her, but with Blair . . . she cared. As Jo considered what she might have just lost, tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She slid down the door and broke out in tears.

/

After Jo rushed out of the bedroom, Blair just sat on the floor between her and Jo's bed. How could she be so stupid and careless? She let herself get so caught up in her emotions that she didn't think before she acted. Why did she kiss Jo? The answer was easy – she wanted to. But now? Now, Jo was repulsed by her and would probably hate her forever. How was Blair supposed to mend their friendship after what she did? Blair grasped the bottom of Jo's blanket and began to weep. "Oh, Jo," she thought, "what have I done?"

/

Jo did not know how long she had been on the bathroom floor crying, but she needed to pull herself together. She still needed to take a shower, but, in her haste, she left the bedroom without getting a change of clothes. She knew she would have to face Blair sooner or later anyway, so she might as well face the music now and get it over with. While she was crying, Jo decided that she would gather her belongings and move out that evening after dinner. She just had to keep her distance from Blair so she wouldn't give in to her impulses. The only place she could think to go was the garage, but that was okay . . . for now. She had her sleeping bag and could make a nice little nest for herself on the garage floor. It was too close for the school year to be over, so Jo decided that she could stay in the garage until summer. Then, she could decide what to do until graduation. The next problem was explaining to Mrs. G. why she was moving out to the garage. Maybe she could tell her that her bike needed her undivided attention when she wasn't busy or that she was working on some major school project that required the room or . . . nah, she couldn't lie to Mrs. G. But she couldn't tell her the truth either. Maybe she would just simply say, "It's something I have to do."

Jo got up, wiped her eyes, and put her shirt back on. She looked in the mirror and realized that she wouldn't be able to hide that she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. That's okay, she didn't intend on making eye contact with Blair anyway. With a final deep breath, Jo returned to the bedroom.

/

When Jo opened the door she saw Blair on the floor crying.

"Oh, great," thought Jo, "I really upset her this time."

As much as Jo wanted to walk over, kneel down, put her arms around Blair, and comfort her, she knew she couldn't do that because she was the cause of this in the first place. When Blair heard the door open, she raised her head and said, "Jo."

"Sorry, I just came back 'cause I forgot my clothes," Jo said as she moved quickly to the other side of her bed and grabbed some clean clothes out of her duffle bag. She had learned long ago that there was no room for her clothes in the closet with Blair's wardrobe, so she kept all of her clean clothes in her duffle bag. That way, she could always make a quick getaway if she needed to.

"Jo," Blair started.

"I'll be out in a jiffy."

Blair noticed that Jo was avoiding eye contact with her, which tore at her heart. She knew that she messed up and she wanted things back the way they were.

"Jo, we need to talk," asserted Blair as she got to her feet and made a move toward her roommate.

"Later, Blair," responded Jo as she found what she was looking for and pushed past Blair again not looking at her.

Blair felt her heart break as she realized that Jo had no interest in mending fences right now. All Blair could hope for was that Jo would talk to her after her shower. With uncertainty filling the pit of her stomach and feeling a sharp pain in her chest, Blair ran to her bed and buried her face in her pillows as the tears returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I truly appreciate it. Please, keep them coming.**

 **Chapter 3**

Jo felt horrible as she entered the bathroom. The image of Blair sitting on the floor between their beds, weeping, tore at Jo's heart. The last thing in the world that Jo wanted to do was to hurt her princess. Jo would do anything short of killing someone who even dared bringing tears to Blair's eyes, but what was she supposed to do when she _was_ that person? God, if she could she would make Blair want for nothing. Jo was smitten and it was obvious that she cared for the blonde beauty, but how did Blair know? Who could have found out Jo's secret? Why would Blair lead her on and act on Jo's impulses? What kind of sick game was Blair playing? Jo knew that Blair had a reputation as a tease, but why torture Jo so much? If they truly were friends, Blair shouldn't do this to her. It was like dangling a carrot in front of a starving rabbit. Or in Blair's case, a 24-carat diamond in front of a debutante. Point is, why, why on earth would Blair be so cruel? It was on a whole other level of selfishness. This was not mere entertainment here – this was Jo's life.

Jo tried to shake the questions and thoughts from her mind as she took her shower. As she let the water run over her face, she tried to scrub away the fears along with the mud. Unfortunately, her efforts were to no avail. She let out a huge groan as she felt the tension return to her shoulders. She knew there would be no time to relax. Jo had to escape. She needed time for herself to think. So, Jo rushed through her shower and quickly washed her hair. Then, she got out and got dressed. The next problem was that she would have to go back in the bedroom to put her dirty clothes away and grab her helmet, but the thought of facing Blair right now did not settle well with her. She wasn't going to go far so she could just go without her helmet, although she was normally very cautious. However, Jo just could not bring herself to face Blair again so soon. As for her clothes, she could pick them up when she got back. Mrs. Garrett was in and out planning for Mr. Parker's surprise faculty luncheon so she may not even notice Jo's lapse in cleanliness. Thank goodness Jo had the foresight to grab another pair of tennis shoes from her duffle before leaving the bedroom. With her mind set, Jo looked at herself in the mirror, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and rushed down the stairs. In no time at all, Jo was on her bike and pealing out down the driveway.

/

Blair had been crying with her face buried in her pillow. She wanted Jo to hurry up with her shower so she could talk to her. She just needed to explain that kiss. Blair had to tell her that she had been having these feelings more and more lately and she just couldn't restrain herself. Hopefully Jo could forgive her.

Blair was roused from her thoughts when she heard the familiar sound of Jo's motorcycle speeding down the driveway. She rolled over and spotted Jo's helmet still sitting on the shelf above her bed.

"She wouldn't," Blair said aloud with concern in her voice. She ran to the bathroom and found the door opened only a crack. A slight sigh of relief came over her as she reached for the door handle. "I shouldn't just barge in," Blair thought to herself. "I already spooked her once. This may push her over the edge." With that thought in mind, Blair called out to her roommate.

"Jo!" Blair waited a minute but didn't get an answer. "Jo," repeated Blair. When she got the same sound of silence, she leaned in close to the door. Her heart began to race when she realized that the water wasn't running. "Jo," Blair screamed one more time as she reached out and opened the door. She saw Jo's dirty clothes in a small pile just inside the door and her towel draped over the side of the tub, but no Jo. "Jo," Blair screamed as she bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She got all the way to the lounge before she realized that Jo was not inside the house. Her heart was racing inside her chest. "She couldn't," Blair said aloud with tears threatening to fall as she ran to the garage. She took a deep, bated breath before entering the garage. She so wanted to see her roommate in the garage tinkering with some doodad or whatchamacallit; however, something in the pit of her stomach told her that she would not get her way.

"Jo," yelled Blair as she entered the garage and quickly scanned the area. Just as she suspected – Jo and her bike were gone. Blair sniffled as she whispered, "Jo" once more before returning to the house. She felt so defeated which was evident in the way she walked back upstairs with her shoulders slumped. Tears were flowing freely down her face as she could not bring herself to wipe them away. It was a gentle reminder of what she had caused. Her friend – her best friend – the only real friend Blair ever had – was gone. What was worse was that there was no telling when, or even if, Jo would return.

Once Blair got upstairs, she stopped at the bathroom and picked up Jo's clothes. She hugged Jo's dirty clothes to her chest as she slowly walked back to their room, not giving any mind to the possibility of mud and sweat getting onto her outfit. The tears kept coming as she put the dirty clothes away. Blair then walked to the closet and, instead of pulling out a clean outfit to replace the one now speckled with mud, grabbed one of Jo's favorite shirts – her camouflage green one that Blair joked looked like she was going in to combat. After the last time it was washed, Blair had snuck it into her wardrobe before Jo could pack it away with her other clean clothes. She liked to take Jo's shirt out when no one else was home and snuggle with it. Jo had yet to question its disappearance, so Blair continued to keep it stashed behind her chiffon and cashmere. Blair brought the shirt to her face and breathed in the essence that was Jo – her Jo. She slowly walked over to Jo's bed clinging the shirt to her chest and sat down. Blair scooted up onto the bed and sat cross-legged for a second before grabbing Jo's helmet and put it into her lap. She slowly ran her fingers over the helmet and put her thumbs inside and traced the rim. She then sat it in her lap facing her as she grasped Jo's shirt to her chest. "Oh, what if something happens to her," Blair thought. "She can be hurt . . . or killed." As the second thought came to her, she turned away and bit back a sob. "How . . . how could she be so careless? First, she neglected to stretch before the big field hockey game and then she goes off without her helmet. What's with her?" Then Blair remembered . . . it was her fault that Jo left so abruptly without a single word or a thought of her own safety, and it would be her fault if something happened to Jo. With the guilt building, Blair grabbed the shirt and the helmet and rolled over on Jo's bed facing the window. Tightly grasping her sleeping aids, Blair buried her face in Jo's pillow and once again cried herself to sleep.

/

Jo struggled to keep the tears at bay as she drove down the road to her destination. She knew that she had to be extra careful driving without a helmet. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time she rode without wearing her helmet, but it was the first time she did so in this state of mind. That kiss . . . that damn kiss kept gnawing at her. As soon as Blair's lips brushed Jo's skin, she felt a surge of electricity jolt throughout her body. Her adrenaline was pumping and she knew she had to get away from Blair before she did something she would soon regret. Jo did not want to lose Blair, and acting on a stupid joke would ruin everything. She was mentally kicking herself for letting Blair even start the massage. It was different and she should have suspected something was up. But no, Blair's eyes convinced Jo to go against her better judgement. Why, why could Jo not say no to Blair? Jo wiped away a tear as she pulled into the little wooded area that she had found her first week at Eastland.

The space was secluded. When Jo first stumbled on the spot, it had been littered with beer cans and other signs of vices. After a little attention, it made the perfect place to come to when she needed to clear her mind. There were a few logs set up as benches or backrests and a fire pit in the middle. Jo pushed her bike up to the spot and put the kickstand down leaning it against a tree. She then reached into the little compartment on her bike that had such necessities as a Swiss army knife, some matches, a lighter, a screwdriver, a small socket wrench, – you know, the essentials to survival. She grabbed a match and set to work building a small fire. It was a little chilly out and it was going to be getting dark soon, so Jo knew that now was the time. She had no idea how long she would stay out here, but she needed to do what she needed to survive. After starting the fire, Jo sat down on the ground and leaned her back up against one of the logs. The tension in her back was starting to return.

Jo stared into the flames as she slowly reached her right hand up and brushed over the spot where Blair had kissed her. The area felt like it was burning as if she had been branded. It was as if Blair was staking her claim and marking Jo as her possession. But why? Granted, Blair seemed to get great joy in dressing Jo up like her own personal Barbie doll at times and leading her around like a domesticated horse, but damn it, Jo had a mind of her own. Why could Blair control her so easily? Then, it dawned on her. Jo was more whipped than the cream on top of a banana split. She shook her head. Thinking about a banana split in reference to Blair was not the wisest decision right now. The blonde was the banana that Jo – the grease monkey as Blair was want to call her – wanted to peel and devour. The idea of the banana being split down the center brought images of the blonde beauty wrapping her legs around Jo's waist as the brunette got her fill of the delicious delight. Oh, and what Jo could do with chocolate syrup to match the brown eyes that she stared down into as she indulged in the sweet treat that lay before her. And, let's not even mention the relevance of the cherry topper as Jo knew that Blair was not the kind of girl to go all the way. Blair would be virgin territory just waiting to be explored, and Jo so wanted to be the first one to do some excavating. No nuts were necessary, as the two girls would make the perfect combination all on their own. The prospect was so delicious that Jo knew that she could do for another shower soon. But right now, she had to be strong and stick to her decision to move out. She stared into the fire as she wrapped her arms around her knees and waited for the sun to go down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next installment. We are getting close to the moment you've probably been waiting for, but they still need a little time. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews. I need to give a quick shout out to tiggerptc for helping me with this part. I know you said I did not need to do it, but I felt it was only right. Please feel free to keep commenting. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Jo finally decided it was time to head home when the embers of her fire were going out. She had no idea what time it was, but she knew that everyone should be asleep. The only person she had to worry about really was Blair because Mrs. Garrett probably wouldn't get home until sometime tomorrow. When Mr. Parker planned an event, it took a lot out of the normally vivacious red-head, but she kept going until the job was done. Jo admired that about Mrs. G. No matter what, her guardian would rise to any challenge. Jo only wished that she was half as brave as Mrs. Garrett. Sure, people saw Jo's Bronx bravado that exuded from every pore, but she had a real problem showing her feelings. She had learned long ago not to show your weaknesses. If people saw you as an easy target or even sensed a drop of vulnerability, they would take advantage. So far, Jo had done a decent job putting up a wall to guard herself, but she also knew that the one person who had seen her soft side, not counting family or Mrs. Garrett of course, was also the one person she trusted the most – Blair. But now? Blair had burst through Jo's wall on their first night together like a battering ram, and now there was little left to keep the blonde out. Despite Blair's success at breaking through the barrier, Jo knew that she had nothing to fear from her princess. But now Blair had done something that suggested that even she would stoop to exposing Jo for who she really was and the truth really stung. It was worse than any knife wound or burn or six story fall.

"How could she do this to me" Jo asked herself through gritted teeth. "I trusted her and she betrayed me. How can I forgive that and go back to the way things were" she asked as she wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

The truth was that Jo didn't want to go back, she would gladly go forward if she could. However, Blair was out of her league and would hate Jo for lying to her for so long. Why didn't she just confess earlier? Easy – she didn't want to lose her best friend. But now, it was too late and Jo needed to suffer the consequences of her silence and deception.

As she got up and put out the fire, she wiped her face again in an effort to rid herself of any sign that she had been crying. She jumped on her bike and headed for home. As Jo was pulling into the driveway, her stomach reminded her that she had missed dinner. "That's okay," she thought as she took her left hand off the handle and grabbed her stomach, "I'll just fix a sandwich after grabbin' my sleepin' bag." With her newest problem solved, she pulled her bike into the garage and went into the house.

Jo tried to be as quiet as she could because she did not want to wake Blair. Honestly, she still wasn't ready to face her friend – or former friend. She took her shoes off before entering the house and tiptoed up the stairs. As Jo slowly approached the bedroom, she stopped off at the bathroom. She had been gone a long time and she needed to grab her dirty clothes from earlier anyway. Might as well kill two birds with one stone so she would not need to reenter the house again until tomorrow. As Jo opened the bathroom door, she was surprised not to see her clothes. "Okay," she thought to herself. "I guess Blair couldn't stand the sight of my things clutterin' up the bathroom," Jo reasoned as she finished up in the restroom. As she was washing her hands she took a good look at herself in the mirror. "I guess I really messed up." Jo splashed some water on her face and dried it off on a towel before going to the bedroom.

Before opening the bedroom door, Jo stopped and took a deep breath. She grabbed the handle and opened the door as quietly as she could manage. She peeked around the door expecting to see Blair asleep in her own bed, but was surprised when she found Blair's bed was empty. A quick burst of panic ran through Jo's body before she found the sleeping form lying in her bed. As Jo approached her bed, she saw Blair with her arm lovingly around Jo's motorcycle helmet and cuddling her favorite camo green shirt. She couldn't make sense out of the image before her, but she didn't have time to dwell on it either. Not giving it a second thought, Jo found her sleeping bag and left the bedroom.

/

Blair had been fighting sleep for a while, but couldn't really relax enough to let it overtake her. Every time she started to drift off, Jo's face appeared and roused her awake. Blair so wanted to explain her actions, but every time she looked up she realized that Jo wasn't really there. The reality of Jo's disappearance was starting to dwell on Blair because it was well after curfew. She knew in her heart that she was responsible for Jo running off carelessly and would be at fault if anything happened to her friend. So, when she thought she heard Jo coming in the front door and quietly climbing the stairs, she decided to feign sleep. That way, she would not be disappointed. Blair kept quiet as she heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and the sound of the facet being turned off. It was clear that someone was home, but whether it was Jo or Mrs. Garrett remained to be seen. Blair held her breath as listened for which way the footsteps would turn. To the left meant Mrs. Garrett was home, to the right – well Blair would just have to play it by ear.

When Blair realized that the footsteps stopped outside their bedroom door, her breath caught in her throat. She did not want to assume anything because Mrs. Garrett could be checking in on the girls before going to bed, but something told her it was her Jo behind that door – at least, she secretly hoped so. As Blair lay still in Jo's bed facing the window, she heard her roommate enter the room and rummage around for her sleeping bag. It took all the strength Blair had left to remain still. She wanted to know what Jo was up to. She listened as Jo retrieved her sleeping bag and exited the room. Blair felt the tears again as she realized that Jo had no interest in facing her. The pain was too much and Blair completely broke down.

/

Jo stopped at the kitchen before going outside. She made herself two sandwiches, poured herself a glass of milk, and grabbed a couple Oreo cookies for dessert. It wasn't the best dinner ever, but it was pretty good considering the circumstances. Jo put her rolled up sleeping bag under one arm and balanced her plate and glass in her other hand as she made her way out to her new home away from the home away from home.

Jo placed her plate and glass on the workbench just inside the garage and crossed over to the far corner. She figured that the further she was from the door, the less likely it would be that she would get chilly. In her haste to leave the bedroom, and Blair's position on her bed, Jo did not have a pillow. So, Jo lay her sleeping bag down and opened it, and then took off her jean cut-off jacket that she thankfully had grabbed and made a pillow out of it. She then walked over to the workbench, grabbed her dinner, and sat down cross-legged on her makeshift bed. It was strange eating alone with no conversation, but Jo had done it before in the Bronx. Since her mom worked two jobs, Jo was always grabbing what she could catch and eating alone so this was nothing new. Yet, from the time she entered Eastland, Jo never had to eat alone . . . until now. It hurt to think that this might be her new normal until graduation. Of course, Mrs. G. would try to convince Jo to come back into the house, but Jo knew that would not be for the best. Slowly, Jo finished her meal and settled down for the night.

/

Blair still couldn't sleep. Sure, she cried until she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer, but there was no rest. Finally, she had had enough. She needed to find Jo. If Jo was anywhere on campus, she had to seek her out. Blair needed to talk to her Bronx barbarian no matter what the risks. She got up and grabbed Jo's green wool blanket and put it around her shoulders. It was a bit chilly at night and if she couldn't have Jo's arms envelope her, she might as well settle for Jo's blanket. Blair found her way down the stairs and, not finding Jo on the couch in the lounge, ventured out to the garage. At first Blair did not see Jo, and she got concerned. Her bike was here so she had to be somewhere. Blair journeyed further into the garage and heard a small sound. Following the noise, Blair found her roommate. Jo was turned on her left side facing the wall and she was shivering. As Blair got closer she saw Jo shaking from the cold and heard the involuntary sound of her teeth shattering. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and Blair thought she looked so cute and vulnerable. She knew that Jo must be cold so she removed the blanket from her shoulders, leaned down, and gently placed the blanket across Jo. Slowly, Jo stopped making noise and seemed to relax as warmth overtook. Blair looked around and saw the plate and empty glass next to her friend.

"Oh, Jo," Blair thought struggling to hold back the tears, "I'm sorry." Without thinking, Blair reached out and lightly caressed Jo's cheek. As soon as she touched her, Jo's eyes flew open and she jerked up as if she had been shot.

"Wh-wh-what the . . ." Jo trailed off as she saw Blair staring at her. "Blair," Jo asked questioning.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Blair said almost in a whisper as she turned her head away.

Trying to maintain her tough façade Jo answered, "Well, ya did. Now, whaddya want, Blondie?"

Blair knew that Jo was just being Jo and didn't mean anything by her insults. "Jo," Blair looked Jo in the eyes, "we need to talk."

"No. No we don't," replied Jo as she got up and started to walk away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, we do," Blair countered as she got up and placed a hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Get off me," shouted Jo as she jerked away from Blair. "We have nothing to discuss."

Jo started to storm toward the garage door.

"Jo, please," pleaded Blair as she grabbed at Jo's arm.

Once again Jo jerked away from Blair's grasp, but this time she also gave Blair a little push. It was just enough to make Blair lose her footing and fall down.

Jo started to walk off with her fists clenched at her sides, but the sound of Blair whimpering stopped her in her tracks. As Jo turned, she saw Blair on the ground holding her right ankle. Jo tried her best to ignore her, but she just couldn't. She let out a sigh as she walked over to her fallen friend. As she knelt down, she could see the hurt on Blair's face and assumed it was from the injury that she had just sustained.

"Are you okay," Jo asked as gently as possible.

Blair just sniffled in response.

"Let me look at it." Jo examined the injured area and noted Blair's wince when she hit the sore spot. It was obviously sprained. "Do you think you can put any weight on it?"

The rapid change in Jo's demeanor did not go unnoticed by Blair. She knew that Jo cared even though she tried to hide it. There was definitely much more to Jo than what meets the eye.

"I don't know," replied Blair quietly as she tried to get up. "Owww," she exclaimed as she immediately went back down.

"Okay, just stay here and I will go get some ice," said Jo as she grabbed her dirty dishes. "Do you want anything?"

Blair shook her head no.

/

Jo entered the kitchen and put her dishes in the sink. She would worry about that later. She went to the refrigerator to grab some ice, but the best she could do was a frozen bag of peas. It would have to do. Jo also grabbed a couple pillows from the couch so she could prop Blair's ankle up. Who would have thought that in an effort to avoid Blair she would end up having to take care of her? Well, Natalie's fates sure knew how to play a sick game. When she got back out to the garage, Jo found Blair wiping her eyes. She smiled at her fallen friend and handed her the peas.

"It's the best I could do," said Jo.

Blair looked up and smiled back at Jo. "Thanks," she said as she grabbed for the bag of peas.

"Um, here, let me put it on ya," replied Jo as she knelt down to place the bag. The heat that was emanating from the two girls was evident as Jo began to break out in a cold sweat. She placed the bag of frozen peas and turned back to face her friend. "Gimme your hand," she said grasping Blair's wrist. "Here, hold it on here till I come back," Jo said as she started to get up.

"Where are you going," asked Blair with a hint of desperation in her voice as she reached for Jo's arm. Jo just flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry," she replied, "I'm just going to fix up a place for you to lay down and put your foot up."

With Jo's assurance, Blair let go and watched her friend go over to the spot on the floor. Jo picked up her sleeping bag, put the blanket down, unzipped the sleeping bag all the way, and put a pillow at either end. She then came back over to Blair.

"Blair," said Jo as she knelt down beside her friend, "Ima goin' to need you to put your arm around my neck so I can lift you up. I also need ya to hold onto the bag of peas with your free hand. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but Jo," Blair stated, "are you sure you can pick me up and carry me?"

"Yea sure, no sweat," replied Jo as she reached down to pick up Blair.

Blair did as she was told and put her arm around Jo's neck. She was well aware of Jo's strength and power, but being picked up and carried by her was a new sensation. Blair wanted to relish the moment, but she knew it would be over too quick. After all, the makeshift bed was only a few feet away; however, Blair would savor every moment. She buried her face into Jo's neck as she held tight around her neck. The smell of shampoo was still evident from Jo's shower and the hint of freedom could be detected from Jo's recent bike ride. The mixture was pure Jo and Blair loved it. She was thoroughly disappointed when Jo gently laid her down on the blanket. Jo placed her and gently took Blair's sore ankle and put it on one of the pillows. Jo then guided Blair to lay down. She then put the frozen peas on Blair's ankle and zipped up the bottom of the sleeping bag to help hold the compress in place. Last, she pulled the other half of the blanket over Blair making a cocoon. When Blair was settled, Jo stared to get up.

"Jo," Blair asked, "where are you going to sleep?"

"Just relax okay," replied Jo as she looked around her surroundings. "I'll be right against this wall."

"But won't you be cold," asked Blair.

"Nah, I'm alright," Jo replied as she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. "This is nothin'."

Blair looked at her roommate with uncertainty, but as long as Jo was willing to stick around, she felt she was making some progress. Maybe they could talk tomorrow. Blair settled down the best she could and searched for sleep. The knowledge that Jo was only a few feet away was enough to lull the blonde beauty into the realm of slumber. It would have been better had Jo nestled down beside her, but maybe it was too soon. Within minutes, sleep overtook Blair and she allowed herself to be taken away.

Jo watched as her roommate's chest rose and fell with each breath. It was so mesmerizing that Jo soon found herself lulling off to sleep. Jo fought to keep her eyes open, but it was a battle she knew she would lose. Soon her eyes became so heavy she couldn't keep them open and her head bowed in exhaustion. This was not the first time Jo had slept sitting up. There were times back home when family would visit and Jo would give up her room. Many times the couch was also occupied so Jo would have to sit in a chair or on the floor against a wall – as she currently was – and just drift off. Jo had become accustomed to just sleeping wherever was available – comfortable or not. However, this time was different because being awake meant seeing the object of her affection. She was afraid that she would be tempted to act on her impulses, so she tried to keep control of her faculties whether she was asleep or awake.

After a while, Jo's head fell suddenly, which jerked her awake. It took her a moment to regain her senses and realize where she was. Then, she remembered. Blair was still asleep. Jo thought she looked beautiful with her golden tresses splayed over the pillow and her mouth slightly parted. Even the soft whistle that was coming from her nose was cute. There was no doubt about it – Blair Warner was a raving beauty and anyone would be lucky to have her. Jo should count herself lucky just to be allowed into Blair's sphere, so why did everything have to hinge on these stupid feelings? Jo did not have the answer.

"Damn it, Blair," ranted Jo barely above a whisper, "why'd ya have to go and kiss me. You have no idea how hard it is to love you from afar. To be so close, yet so very far away. I've gotten used to disappointment, but I can't get used to not bein' with you. You had to go and make it all the more difficult," Jo said through the tears that she didn't even want to stop. "Ya make me a blubberin' idiot every time I'm around you. Damn, I wish you knew how much I love you and want to be with you." Jo ended her tirade as she finally wiped her face and put her face on her knees that were pulled into her chest.

Blair blinked her eyes in the darkness as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jo thought she was asleep, but Blair had heard every word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the feedback. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it.**

 **Chapter 5**

Blair knew that Jo thought she was asleep when she professed her love, so how could she tell Jo that she felt the same way without revealing that she had overheard Jo's confession? After a few minutes, Blair had another one of her brilliant ideas. One thing that years of being a tease taught her was how to fake it. No, of course it had nothing to do with sex because she was not that kind of girl, but she did have a knack for faking what she had to in order to get what she wanted, and right now she wanted one raven-haired beauty named Jo. So, without further ado, Blair closed her eyes and arched her back as she murmured, "Jo."

Hearing Blair utter her name in apparent distress, Jo was at her side in an instant. Blair had an anguished look on her face as she arched her back with her hands resting palms up above her head. Jo did not want to disturb the blonde goddess, but she wanted to protect her from whatever threatened to do her harm. It did not appear to be Blair's recent injury that was causing her distress, but some unknown force that was disturbing her. As much as Jo wanted to defend her princess, she had no way to fight off the phantoms that lurked in Blair's dreams. As she pondered what to do, Blair continued.

"I want you, Jo. I love you," Blair was steadfast in her declarations. Jo knew she should turn away from Blair's private thoughts, but the words captivated her. "Please. Please, Jo. I want to be with you. Jo," Blair trailed off as she continued to squirm and arch her back in a sort of self-imposed ecstasy. Jo was completely in awe as she watched her princess have such a physical reaction while uttering her name. In truth, it was completely erotic, but Jo knew that Blair would never act on these fantasies, which tortured the Bronxite even more. Jo reached back to rub the base of her neck and felt the sweat that was already running down her back. She already knew that sweat was beading and running down her face as well. It was like her body was betraying her despite the coolness of the morning.

Finally, Jo couldn't take it anymore and reached out and shook Blair's shoulder.

"Yo, Blondie, what gives?"

"Jo," Blair asked while blinking her eyes.

"Who else? Why are ya makin' all that racket when some of us are tryin' to get some shut eye, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jo. I thought I was asleep, until some Neanderthal decided to come and shake me awake."

Jo looked away feeling guilty. "Well, I'm sorry, but you were makin' all sorts of noises . . ."

". . . and you were scared for me," finished Blair.

Jo stammered, "No, I just couldn't concentrate on sleepin' with all your moanin' and groanin' and mumblin' and such."

"Oh," Blair replied coyly, "what was I mumbling about?"

Jo felt the rush of blood reach her cheeks as she blushed thinking about her name in Blair's mouth. Oh, that lovely mouth with those full, luscious lips just begging to be kissed. "Um, I dunno. Probably dreamin' about some Bates weenie wantin' to bag ya."

"How crude."

"Hey, sorry Princess, it's your dreams."

Blair harrumphed as she sat up and crossed her arms across her chest. "How could I ever expect a grungy grease monkey to ever understand."

Jo's interest was piqued as she moved in even closer and gently brushed Blair's hair behind her ear and gently caressed Blair's cheek. "Understand what?"

"Understand this . . ." replied Blair as she leaned in and lightly kissed Jo.

The immediate contact sent a surge through both girls that they never felt before. The kiss was shy at first, but soon it deepened. Blair put her arm around Jo's neck as she lightly asked for entrance with her tongue. Jo seemed timid at first, which surprised Blair, but eventually she gave in and let Blair continue her exploration. The contact was soft and nothing like kissing the guys she had in the past. Even Eddie shoved his tongue in her mouth without thinking about what she wanted, but Blair was slow and respectful. She didn't force herself on Jo like the guys she knew back in the Bronx. It was nice. Jo found herself smiling as Blair continued to kiss her. She wanted to kiss back, but was not sure how to go about it. Sure, she kissed guys before, but she never felt for them what she felt for Blair. Jo didn't want to do anything to hurt her princess, so she resigned to let Blair take control of the situation.

When Blair started to pull at Jo's shirt, the brunette abruptly sat up and scooched away from Blair. She was trying to catch her breath and calm herself from what she had just experienced. Every time Jo dreamt of this moment, she saw herself as the aggressor, but to have Blair take charge was something Jo couldn't fathom. She looked intently into chocolate brown eyes with green and gold flecks and saw only passion. Jo got up quickly and began to pace. She put one hand at the base of the back of her neck and pinched the bridge of her nose with her other hand.

"What's wrong," Blair asked with concern. "What'd I do?"

Jo slowly walked back over and knelt down beside Blair. "We can't do this here," she said. She saw a quick look of disappointment flash across Blair's face as she continued, "I mean it's not dignified for anyone to be messin' around out here unless it's on somethin' with wheels and an engine."

Blair answered with a smile. "Then what do you suggest," she asked as she teasingly walked two fingers up Jo's knee.

Jo gently grabbed Blair's hand and said, "Well, ya can't be puttin' weight on that bum ankle of yours, so I guess I'm gonna have to carry ya to the bedroom."

Blair squeaked as she shook her fists in excitement, "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, how else ya 'spect to climb the stairs, teleport? Just consider me your personal valet service . . ."

Blair smiled a mischievous grin.

"This once," clarified Jo. "After all, it's my fault you're banged up."

Blair was not going to argue Jo's logic. She did not doubt Jo's strength and she was confident that Jo would not drop her. Blair felt completely safe when she was around Jo, and to be in her strong arms would be a dream come true. She also had some plans of her own for the trip to their bedroom.

Jo put one hand under Blair's knees and instructed the blonde to grab her tightly around the neck. She would need the other hand to help her lift herself up from the floor, but once she got going she would put her other hand around Blair's waist. Blair really did feel like a princess as Jo walked them back toward the house. The sun was just beginning to caress the distant horizon, making the sky blush by its observation. It was a sight out of a fairy tale except it was real . . . and it was happening to her . . . with the one person she truly cared about. How could it get any better?

Jo still couldn't believe that she had kissed Blair, or, well, that Blair had kissed her. She could still feel the soft lips against her own and taste just a hint of sizzling pink lip quencher. She could still feel Blair's soft tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She could still feel the rush of electricity as it surged throughout her body. Jo knew that if she wasn't carrying Blair right now, she may just faint dead away. However, the precious cargo that Jo was packing was much too fragile to drop. She needed to keep her wits about her and remain steady on her feet. Yet, that was not going to be easy with what Blair had in mind.

Blair was going to take advantage of her position and her delicate predicament. Jo had unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt to try to keep cool, which exposed her tantalizing neck and collarbone. Blair nestled her head into Jo's neck, but would not pass up this opportunity. As Jo concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, Blair began to kiss and nibble at Jo's neck. Oh, the sensation was almost too much for the Bronx native, but she knew that she needed to stay focused on the task at hand. Her knees were shaking and she could feel the sweat continue to run down her back – not from heat or exhaustion, but from overstimulation. Blair clearly had no idea what affect her actions were having on Jo. As the brunette carefully took each step up the stairs, using her knees to help balance the blonde, Blair took more liberties in her oral exploration of Jo's neck. Jo could hardly stand it.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Jo used the wall and one knee to balance herself and Blair as she reached her hand down to turn the knob. She then kicked the door open and walked over to her bed, gently placing Blair down.

"What are you doing," Blair asked with curiosity.

"I gotta turn down your bed for ya, don't I? You surely can't do it on that bum ankle of yours."

Blair flashed a smile. "Thanks, Jo."

Jo began folding back the covers on Blair's bed trying to arrange the pillows just right. To get things perfect, she had to put one knee on the bed and lean over. Blair was taking this time to examine how perfect those jeans were on Jo, although they would look better off her. Blair shook the indecent thought from her mind, but her eyes went back to Jo's Levi's. Um, they reminded her of the first pair of jeans she saw her roommate wear – the pair that were "nostalgic" and "flared." Blair quickly looked away in shame remembering how she hurt Jo's feelings with her cruel words. The truth was that Blair couldn't let anyone know that she was ogling the new girl's assets, so she made up some reasonable line that would cement her reputation as the mean girl of Eastland. Yet, the hurt in Jo's eyes and her immediate threat of violence did nothing to make Blair forget the fit of those jeans. She secretly loved those jeans because they hugged Jo so well, which, ironically, is also why those infernal jeans made her jealous. Oh, to mold to that taut backside would be heaven . . .

"Earth to Warner," repeated Jo as she snapped her fingers under Blair's nose, "a little help here."

Jo was reaching out to grab Blair and transfer her to her own bed. Blair noticed that Jo had taken her pillow off her bed and placed it at the foot of Blair's bed. "Why did you put your pillow down there," asked Blair pointing at the foot of her bed.

Jo turned her head around and then back to Blair, "Come on, Blair, I couldn't put one of them fancy, froo froo pillows down there for your foot."

Blair gave Jo a questioning glance.

"Hey, princess, even your foot shouldn't touch where ya place your head. Get real."

"But where are you going to put your head, Jo."

Jo smirked, "Hey, I'm pretty resourceful. I'll make a pillow outta somethin.' Don't worry. Now, up we go," she said as she lifted Blair, turned, and gently placed Blair on her bed. As she was positioning Blair's ankle and trying to cover her up, Blair grabbed her around the neck and brought their lips together once more. Jo was relishing in the feel of her lips against Blair's and it was like a welcome friend come back home. It felt so right, but Jo knew it was wrong. It was all wrong. What would her parents say? Her mom would be crushed. And what about Blair's parents? They would likely disown their daughter for just thinking about fraternizing with the likes of Jo. And the girls at school . . . what would they say? Blair would likely go from society queen to social outcast in a matter of minutes. And what of Mrs. G? She would probably feel like she had failed the girls. And what would the school do? There were stories of how the school covered up acts of indecency. Usually pregnant girls were transferred to other schools or were permitted to graduate early and girls who did drugs or drank were expelled with little press. The administration would likely go to any lengths to hide a story involving a lesbian couple. Blair would lose all respect and Jo couldn't risk that. What kind of future could they possibly have together? None.

As these thoughts continued to run through Jo's mind, Blair had successfully run her hands up Jo's shirt. Blair looked completely giddy as she ran her hands over Jo's bare shoulders and back. The feel of skin on skin was enticing and eliciting new feelings in the blonde. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Jo suddenly sat up on the side of the bed and put her face in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. Blair quickly followed suit and gently placed a hand on Jo's back.

"What's the matter," asked Blair. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Jo replied. She didn't want to put all this worry on Blair's shoulders so she quickly searched for an answer. "I'm just . . . uh, . . . I'm just scared," stammered Jo as she turned to face Blair.

"You," asked Blair as she scooted closer to Jo and turned to sit on the edge of the bed too, "but you're not scared of anything."

"Yeah, I am," confirmed Jo.

"Of what," asked Blair.

"I've never done this before," replied Jo honestly.

"You mean you and Eddie never, uh, uh, uh," Blair stuttered.

"No, Blair. Eddie and I never had sex. Sure, he shoved his tongue down my throat and played tennis with my tonsils. And he went up my shirt a few times, but we never went any further. Our marriage night would have been the first time."

Blair couldn't believe that Jo was opening up to her like this. Without thinking, Blair began to stroke Jo's leg and inner thigh. Jo leaned back on her outstretched arms, but showed no sign of resisting Blair's touch so Blair continued to travel up and down Jo's leg with her fingernails scratching through the denim. "So, you're a virgin," Blair asked.

"Yeah," Jo said shyly. "So, I don't know what I'm 'spose to do. I mean, I would love to make you feel good, but I don't know if I can."

"Jo, I think we can figure that out together," said Blair as she pressed her right hand down on Jo's left upper thigh and reached across the brunette effectively pushing the Bronxite onto her back. Their bodies just seemed to fit together and Blair loved being on top of Jo . . . again. Blair began to kiss Jo again who relaxed enough to place her hands on Blair's hips. Blair then began to kiss Jo's neck and collarbone again, which brought forth the desired result – Jo arched her back and leaned her head back giving Blair easier access to her throat. She was in the blonde's control. When Blair began unbuttoning Jo's shirt again, the brunette regained her senses. She reached around the blonde and shifted their positions. Blair appeared pleasantly surprised by Jo's sudden burst of domination.

"Um, I like it when you're forceful," smiled Blair who was still working on Jo's buttons. Jo gently grabbed Blair's wrists.

"We can't," said Jo with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'm not what you deserve." Jo helped reposition Blair onto the bed who just stared at the brunette in awe. "Listen, I'm goin' to go sack out on the couch. If ya need anything, just holler," said Jo as she practically ran out of the room. Blair couldn't believe that Jo was running from her . . . again. Of course that's what Jo always resorted to, but why? Blair needed to get to the bottom of it if either one of them were ever going to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story. I hope you are enjoying it. As always, reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter 6**

Jo had to get away from temptation lest she ruin everything: her shot at a good, solid education; her ability to prove to everyone back in the Bronx that she was no longer just a delinquent; her mother's attempt to provide a better future for her daughter; and most of all, her relationship with the best friend she had ever had. Most of Jo's friendships stemmed from respect or fear, but no one seemed to befriend her for herself. It was a sad fact that Blair was the first person who seemed to accept Jo for who she was – flaws and all. In fact, Blair did not appear interested in Jo's reputation as a bully; instead, she seemed to like engaging in the verbal sparring matches that kept Jo on her toes. Nobody ever dared stand up to Jo, but Blair had no fear. It was a characteristic that surprised and intrigued the Bronx native. Ultimately, it was this confidence that put Jo under Blair's spell.

The brunette knew that she was playing with fire and that she ran the risk of getting burnt, but she was like a child who needed to curb her curiosity through action and with Blair's newfound infatuation, Jo could easily make Blair her plaything. However, Jo did not want to do anything that would disrespect Blair or hurt her in any way. She deserved so much more than that – so much more than Jo thought she could offer. So, against her deepest desires, Jo decided to distance herself from whom she so coveted.

After leaving the bedroom, Jo decided to wash off the plate and glass that she had placed in the sink earlier. The one thing she didn't need was for Mrs. Garrett to come home and find a mess to clean up – not after Mr. Parker ran the poor woman ragged organizing the faculty luncheon. She didn't want to upset two women with whom she cared about in the same 24 hour span. Normally it wouldn't take long to clean up two dishes, but Jo was distracted. She kept seeing the passion in Blair's eyes as she kissed Jo and the hurt look on her face when Jo turned to leave. No one could fake those emotions. Sure, Blair was good, but she wasn't that good.

Jo was conflicted about what to do. After putting the dishes away, she put her hands on the sink and leaned on her outstretched arms as she considered her options. There didn't seem to be an obvious answer. Either way, she feared that she would end up hurting the people she loved. What was worse, was that she had now dragged Blair into the mix, which complicated things even more. There was so much at stake all because of a stupid kiss and Jo acting on her impulses. Jo brought one hand up to her face and lightly ran her fingers over her lips. She could still taste Blair's sizzling pink lip quencher as it lingered like a sick reminder of what could be possible only if circumstances were different.

Jo groaned as she berated herself for being drawn in by Blair's advances. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she admonished herself. She really needed to make sense of everything, but she couldn't concentrate or think straight. Maybe sleep would help. After all, Jo had not really gotten that much sleep during the night and she had another field hockey scrimmage to worry about later that afternoon. Nothing seemed to make sense right now, and Jo was hoping that a few hours' rest would help clear her mind and think more logically about her predicament. Jo opened the door to go get the blanket, her sleeping bag, and the pillows from the garage.

/

Blair was perplexed and saddened that Jo would just leave her like that, and her feelings showed on her face. She was obviously hurt. Blair Warner had never been rejected by anyone. Who did Jo think she was rebuffing Blair's advances? Any man would pay to have Blair fawning over him, so why did Jo think she was so special? The heiress went from upset to downright angry in a matter of minutes. Jo had no right refusing Blair and bolting out of the room with no real explanation. Her excuses were flimsy at best and Blair knew that it went much deeper than she let on. She sat up in bed and put her arms across her chest. Jo had to believe that Blair would not deceive her, right? They had grown so close that they could practically communicate entirely without words, so why did Jo act so dense about the chemistry that they shared? Blair needed to unlock the secret.

After some quick consideration, Blair decided that she would confront Jo later that day about her questionable behavior. This would give them both some time to think about the events of the previous day and early that morning. Blair hoped that a little time to reflect on what happened would convince Jo that she was serious about her feelings toward her and that she was willing to do whatever it took to be with the girl from the Bronx. The blonde was just about to lie back down and let sleep take her when she heard the downstairs door slam shut. Surely, Jo wouldn't leave on her bike again – not on so little sleep and without her helmet. She could really get hurt. Panic drove Blair to hop out of bed and head toward the stairs on one leg. It was tough using only one foot, but she used the wall to keep her from falling. Somehow she needed to stop Jo before she really did something reckless that would result in injury – or worse.

As Blair slowly made it down to the first landing, she heard the kitchen door again. She hid in the alcove of the landing and leaned against the wall by the small window to see what was going on. When Blair heard the door lock and saw the familiar form of her roommate walk past the stairwell carrying the stuff from the garage, she heaved a silent sigh of relief. At least Jo was going to stay here where it was safe. However, Blair was uneasy by Jo's decision not to come back upstairs. So, she decided to get to the bottom of this right now. Besides, Blair was not confident about her abilities to hop back up the stairs on one foot by herself. Coming downstairs by using the wall as a guide was hard enough. Blair continued down the stairs and hopped her way through the kitchen and the dining area using whatever she could to steady herself. Nothing was going to keep her from her quarry.

The blonde couldn't believe that she was chasing after Jo. Usually it was the other way around in her many relationships. Knowing that she was the pursuer instead of the pursued started to wear on her nerves. She really wanted to let Jo have it when she saw her; however, she instantly changed her mind when she saw the brunette sitting on the couch, the bedding on the coffee table in front of her, with her elbows on her knees and her face resting in her hands. She looked so vulnerable and upset. It broke Blair's heart to see Jo evidently hurting so much. Blair knew that Jo's pride would never allow her to ask for help even when she appeared so broken, and she was certain that Jo would not speak about her feelings if she could help it. Jo was a chronically private person who hid behind a tough façade, but Blair knew better. As much as she wanted to rush over to Jo – as quick as she could on one foot – and take her in her arms and comfort her, she knew that it could do more harm than good. She knew Jo too well. Not knowing what to do, Blair leaned up against the doorframe and just watched Jo for a second. After a minute, she thought she heard the unmistakable sound of crying, but she couldn't be sure. In an effort to allow Jo to save face, Blair took a few steps back and made sure to make a lot of noise so her approach could be heard.

"Oh. Ow. Ouch," Blair shouted as she slowly entered the lounge. Her loud exclamations and slow pace gave Jo enough time to compose herself. Blair gradually entered the lounge, leaned against the back of the chair, and addressed Jo by saying, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what," asked Jo lifting her head up.

Blair maneuvered around so she could sit in the chair. "Run away from the people who love you," Blair replied.

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Jo. You tried leaving right after you got here. Then, remember when Mrs. Garrett and I had to chase you down and catch you at that scuzzy hotel to keep you from running off and marrying Eddie. You also ran from your father when he came down here to mend fences and get back into your life. And . . . you're running from me now," Blair ended her statement with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

Jo looked up at Blair.

Blair looked back at Jo and their eyes met. "Jo," started Blair, "why can't you just let people who care about you get close enough to stay?"

Jo looked back down and mumbled, "It's not that simple."

"Why," asked Blair. "Why isn't it that simple?"

Jo looked back at Blair. "Because where I come from, ya trust someone, they end up draggin' the river."

"That won't happen, Jo."

"Really?"

Blair shook her head yes.

"Blair, ya need to face facts. People don't accept girls like u . . . uh, me. It's not just black and white couples that end up black and blue. Gay couples are bashed all the time – physically, verbally, and more ways than you can imagine."

"But, Jo . . ."

"No, Blair, I've seen it. Gay folks end up face down in the East River all the time and even their families suddenly get amnesia and forget who they are." At this point, Jo had gotten up and was pacing back and forth between the coffee table and the couch. "What kind of life would it be constantly lookin' over your shoulder all the time waitin' for the day that will be your last?"

"What kind of life would it be not knowing what could have been, huh?"

"Blair, I'm not awake enough to argue philosophy and logic."

Blair would not be silenced. "Seriously, Jo. If you keep running away from everyone who cares about you, you will be running for the rest of your life. If you ask me, that is no life."

"Well, I didn't ask ya, Blondie."

Blair looked down and appeared very hurt by Jo's words.

"Gee, Blair, I'm sorry," said Jo as she knelt down in front of Blair and put her hands on Blair's knees. "It's just, I can't afford to buy my way out of trouble like you can."

Blair suddenly looked up, "What did you just say?"

"Face it Blair, you can afford to make these kinds of mistakes. I can't."

"I don't think it's a mistake, Jo."

"Sure, but admit it, ya have the dough to experiment with love. Money talks, Blair."

"It's not about money, Jo. It's about you growing a spine and following your heart."

"Oh, yeah? Like you, right?"

"Precisely."

"So ya do everythin' you want, is that right?"

"Yes," replied Blair nervously.

"You really like goin' to all those social events at those snooty clubs and attendin' all those fancy schmancy wingdings that judge ya solely on the size of your bank account?"

"Well, I . . ."

"And you like people assumin' that money and status is the only thing to Blair Warner?"

"Well, I . . ."

"And you like buyin' people's affection like it was some kind of commodity just because your rich mommy and daddy couldn't take two lousy minutes outta their lives to spend with ya when ya was a kid?"

"Hey," Blair started.

Jo didn't hear Blair or see the hurt look on her face. She simply continued her tirade. "Then why don't cha stop slummin' and go stick your nose job back in the clouds with all the other airhead snobbos and stop treatin' me like your personal charity." Jo got up, turned her back on Blair, and folded her arms in front of her chest. She could feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes and she wasn't going to give Blair the gratification of seeing her cry.

Blair was in shock. Normally she would have made a remark declaring "this is my real nose," but she knew Jo was just trying to push her away by pushing her buttons. Blair was not going to let Jo get away with it this time. Despite her determination not to let Jo dismiss her completely, Blair was stunned that Jo would take such a cheap shot. Jo knew how sensitive Blair was about her childhood and the fact that her parents seemed to pawn her off onto others, so it was certainly a low blow. However, Blair understood that it was just Jo's way of dealing with her emotions – to be on the defensive while simultaneously going on the attack by targeting her opponent's weakest point. Simply put, Jo wasn't thinking, she was just pushing back. Yet, it didn't make it sting any less.

The blonde sat with her mouth agape for a few moments and then struggled to get up. Once on her feet – well, foot – Blair hopped to Jo. She gingerly placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "Jo, I don't see you as a charity case. I really do care about you – a lot. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you. It really is us against them, if you would just let me in. Please, Jo. Don't shut me out. I love you." Blair said the last words almost in Jo's ear as she rested her chin on Jo's shoulder.

Jo turned to face Blair. "Ya have no clue whatcha gettin' into, Princess."

"I don't care Jo, as long as we're in it together."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story and giving great reviews. It really helps and the encouragement helps drive the story. I need to give a huge shout out, once again, to tiggerptc for the help. I cannot fully express my gratitude for all her help. Anyway, here is the next installment. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Jo felt her heart swell as moisture began to gather in her eyes. She simply couldn't believe that Blair was willing to overlook everything she said and did and still claim to care so much about her. How could Jo be so lucky that this beautiful woman standing in front of her was willing to choose her despite the potential consequences? The other shoe had to drop, but right now, Jo wanted to believe that they could be together. Why shouldn't they be happy? Jo smiled a sheepish smile as she asked, "Are ya sure about this?"

As Blair leaned into Jo she answered, "I couldn't be more positive." She then put her hands behind Jo's neck and brought their lips together in another searing kiss. Jo smiled into the kiss as she felt Blair completely brace herself against her. It then dawned on Jo that Blair still only had full use of one foot. There was no way the blonde would be able to successfully recuperate if she didn't ice her ankle and keep it elevated. So, reluctantly, Jo broke away from the kiss and said, "Blair, we gotta get ya off that ankle if ya ever wanna recover."

"Jo, I'm fine," argued Blair as she just wanted to continue kissing the brunette.

"No, Blair," responded Jo as she reached over and grabbed the pillows from the table and placed them on the couch all the while completely supporting Blair as she leaned into Jo, "ya need to lay down."

Blair began to pout, but Jo ignored her attempts of persuasion. As hard as it was for Jo not to give in to her impulses, she knew what was best for Blair. So, she continued arranging the pillows so Blair would have a soft place to rest her head. Once she was satisfied, Jo put her hands on Blair's shoulders and gently guided her to sit down on the couch. She then leaned down and lifted Blair's legs so that Blair was in a reclining position on the couch.

"You know, Jo, you really do have a good bedside manner," Blair stated as Jo was trying to get her comfortable.

Jo could feel the blood rush up her neck and to her cheeks as she responded, "Awww shucks, ain't nothin'. Just doin' what needs to be done. Now for some ice."

Jo turned and began to head toward the kitchen, which caused Blair to sit up abruptly and cry out, "Jo, where are you going?"

Jo turned to face Blair and noticed the look of panic that flashed across the blonde's face.

"I'll be back," said Jo in an effort to soothe the heiress. However, Blair did not appear convinced that Jo would return. The whole day had been one big game of chase and, frankly, Blair was exhausted. She just didn't want Jo to leave. She cocked her head to the side and pled with her eyes for Jo to stay with her. Jo knew that she needed to reassure the blonde that she would not abandon her. Despite how similar Jo was to her father when it came to running away when faced with a problem and being stubborn, she would never walk out on someone she truly cared about. So, to prove her sincerity, Jo walked over to the couch, knelt down beside the blonde, grabbed Blair's left hand, brought the hand up to her face, and kissed Blair's knuckles. The whole time she looked straight into Blair's eyes without breaking contact. After lightly kissing Blair's hand, she whispered, "I promise," then smiled.

If there was one thing Blair knew it was that Jo rarely went back on her word. It was like some moral code of the Bronx or something that made Jo so honest. Thus, when Jo made her declaration without breaking eye contact, Blair knew that Jo was telling the truth. She watched as her roommate rose from the floor and headed out of the lounge. For someone who was privileged and spoiled from birth, Blair could not fathom how lucky she was to have met someone like Jo. Despite her rough exterior, Jo was the kindest, sweetest, most caring person in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have her, and Blair just hoped that she was that one person worthy of Jo Polniaczek.

/

After leaving Blair, Jo went through the kitchen and headed up to the bedroom. She noted that it was now after six in the morning and she knew that she needed to get some sleep. Her eyes were beginning to get heavy and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to function properly. However, Blair needed her attention right now and Jo was going to put her princess first. Once she got to the bedroom, she walked over to her bed and put her helmet on the shelf. There was no reason to leave it on her bed. She then grabbed her camo shirt that she had seen Blair snuggling with earlier, her pillow from the foot of Blair's bed, and the now unfrozen bag of peas that Blair had carried on their trip from the garage to the bedroom between intermittent kisses on Jo's neck. Jo knew that the bag of peas would be of no use now, but she figured she could take them down and put them back in the refrigerator. As she gathered her things, Jo noticed the damp spot on the foot of Blair's bed. Princess Warner will not like what those peas did to her bed. "Ha," Jo thought, "the princess and the peas." The thought was too funny to keep the Bronxite from letting out an audible chuckle. With her mood lightened, Jo went back down to the kitchen with her stuff in tow.

Once in the kitchen, Jo set to work. She put her shirt and pillow on the counter and put the peas back in freezer. She looked around until she found another bag of frozen vegetables, this time the mixed variety. Why couldn't she find regular ice? Oh well, Jo knew she could make it work. Jo then got a glass from the cabinet and poured almost a full glass of milk, tore off a paper towel, and grabbed a handful of cookies. She put the frozen bag of vegetables under her chin and held it tightly to her chest, tucked the pillow and shirt under her right arm, held the cookies in her right hand, and carried the milk in her left hand. As she entered the lounge, Blair looked up with a confused look on her face and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'," answered Jo as she placed the milk and cookies on the table before setting about her task. "I'm takin' care of ya."

Jo gently raised Blair's foot, put her pillow down, and slowly returned Blair's foot to its proper position. She then put the frozen bag of vegetables on Blair's ankle and used her camo shirt as a way to secure the bag in place. Blair watched in awe as Jo worked mechanically trying to make her as comfortable as possible. As the brunette was finishing up, Blair gestured with her head, "What's with the cookies and milk?"

Jo turned around and looked at what Blair was indicating and then turned back and smiled at the blonde.

"They're for you, once I get ya settled."

"For me," Blair asked overwhelmed with emotion. No one really ever pampered her like this – not without expecting something in return. No one Blair had dated in the past went to such lengths to put her first. All they ever did was act chivalrous long enough to get what they wanted from Blair in return. It was always give to take with her myriad of boyfriends. Jo was different though. She genuinely seemed to care about Blair first and foremost. In fact, Jo always put everyone before herself, but no one ever seemed to take notice. Blair knew that Jo would never make a big production out of it, but she really deserved a lot more credit than she received.

"Yeah, 'cause your gut was growlin."

Blair had a shocked look on her face as she responded, "My stomach does not growl, it gurgles."

"Well, it's been gurglin' for a while now. Ya need to keep your strength up."

Blair smiled at Jo as she reached out and caressed her cheek, "Thanks, Jo."

Jo briefly leaned into the touch as she covered Blair up. "Um, yeah, so here," she said as she fixed the pillows behind Blair's head and back so she could have her snack with no digestion issues. She handed Blair the milk and cookies and sat cross-legged on the floor between the coffee table and the couch facing Blair. The blonde ate one cookie then offered one to Jo. Without thinking, Jo leaned forward and took the cookie in her mouth. Blair's finger lingered a moment on Jo's bottom lip before bringing it to her mouth and sucked off any remaining "crumbs." She then took a drink of milk that left a mustache above her upper lip. Jo chuckled before leaning forward and wiping the milk away with her thumb. Both girls were experiencing intense feelings with normally trivial gestures. Every touch sent a surge of electricity through both girls that neither one had ever felt before. It was beyond comprehension. Eventually, Jo grabbed her sleeping bag and prepared to lay down.

"Jo," Blair asked, "what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I gotta get some sleep sometime and I thought ya didn't want me to leave ya alone. Do ya," Jo asked suddenly uncertain.

"No, but," started Blair, "why don't you lay up here with me? There's plenty of room if we just maneuver around a little bit."

"Nothin' doin'," replied Jo. "You need the room to rest that ankle of yours."

"Come on, I don't take up that much room."

"I know, princess, but . . ." stammered Jo.

"Besides," continued Blair, "it would make me happy."

That was the trigger and Blair knew it. Jo could not deny Blair anything no matter how much she argued the contrary. Whether it was carrying Blair's luggage or carrying Blair, Jo was completely wrapped around the blonde's little finger. She surely could be manipulative when she had to be, and she had found Jo's weakness.

Jo just looked at the blonde questioningly, as she said with a pout, "Please, Jo."

The brunette knew that she was licked and let out a sigh. "As ya wish," responded Jo quoting _The Princess Bride_.

Blair smiled as she leaned forward allowing Jo to slip in behind her. It was a snug fit, but they managed. Jo got as close to the back of the couch as she could to allow Blair to have enough room. She placed her left hand under her head as Blair leaned back against Jo's chest. As Blair placed her head on Jo's chest, she heard the brunette's heart starting to quicken its pace. The drumming in Jo's chest was surely reflected in Blair's as they were usually in sync. The rhythm of Jo's heart pounded in Blair's ears and comforted the blonde beyond words. The heat emanating from the two girls was more than enough to keep them both warm, so Blair left the blanket at the other end of the couch. She snuggled against Jo who put her arm around Blair's midsection. Until this moment, Jo had never really shared sleeping space with someone else – especially with someone with whom she cared so much about. She had no idea how she would be able to get to sleep with the woman she loved wrapped snuggly in her arms. Jo could still smell a hint from Blair's shampoo, even though she knew she hadn't had the opportunity to shower the night before. The essence of _Aviance_ also wafted up to Jo's nose and made the brunette's heart flutter. It was like she was hyper-aware of all the scents exuding from the blonde. This was not going to be easy. Jo silently gulped as she shut her eyes.

/

A little after 8 in the morning, Mrs. Garrett arrived home. She had to check on her girls and make sure that they hadn't killed each other during the course of the night. Although Jo and Blair's friendship seemed to be strengthening, they still tended to have heated arguments that would make the leaders of warring countries cower. It was always unnerving when the two girls were at each other's throats, and Mrs. Garrett just hoped there would be no bloodshed in her absence.

Mrs. Garrett lightly knocked on the girls' bedroom door before entering. "Girls," she asked as she opened the door. She was clearly surprised with what she saw – two empty beds. "Girls, girls, girls," she yelled as she went into the room looking under the beds, in the closet, and everywhere else she could think of. She soon became frantic as she repeated, "Girls, girls, girls," as she checked the bathroom, her bedroom, and the rest of the upstairs. However, Jo and Blair was nowhere to be found.

It was clear that Jo had not gone out on her motorcycle because Mrs. Garrett had noticed that her helmet was on the shelf above her bed, and Jo would _never_ be so careless as to and go riding without her helmet. The situation was perplexing. Mrs. Garrett needed to find her girls. "Girls, girls, girls," exclaimed Mrs. Garrett as she rushed down the stairs and through the dining area. As soon as she reached the doorway of the lounge, she heaved a sigh of relief. There was Jo and Blair asleep together on the couch. As much as she knew she should wake them, she decided to let them sleep awhile longer. She walked over and covered the girls up, then bent down and grabbed the paper towel and empty glass. Before she left, she leaned down and placed a motherly kiss on each girl's forehead. As she was rising, she noted the smile on both girls' faces. She was so happy that her two oldest girls were finally getting along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for your continued interest and support. The feedback is awesome. I hope you guys continue to enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

Jo had been having the most wondrous dream when her internal alarm told her it was getting late in the morning. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the morning rays peeking through the windows and a vision of beauty asleep on her chest. At first, Jo thought she was still dreaming, but the pressure on her chest and the distinct sound of Blair's nose whistling told her that it was so much better than a dream. Jo let out a happy sigh as she smiled at the memory of the night before and the early morning. She gently leaned forward to nuzzle against Blair's neck. If she was any other kind of creep, she could totally take full advantage of the current situation, but Jo would not violate Blair in any way. Of course, Jo's strong convictions did not stop the brunette from reveling in the blonde's close proximity and examine the sight that lay before her. After all, she was only human.

First, Jo glanced down and saw her right arm draped over Blair's midsection in a light embrace. She remembered falling asleep with her arm in that position, but sometime during the night, Blair had placed her right hand over Jo's, interlocking their fingers. Jo also realized that while they slept, she had draped her right leg over Blair's uninjured limb pulling them closer together. For two people who had never shared such an intimate space together, their bodies seemed to mold perfectly into each other. The Bronx native continued to survey the scene before her. Blair's lips were slightly parted and quivered each time she inhaled. Her head rose and fell in rhythm to Jo's breathing. It was clear that she seemed happy.

Jo could hardly hold in her joy that Blair seemed so comfortable in her arms. Everything felt so right. Yet, there was still a twinge of apprehension and doubt hidden deep within the brunette's soul. The two girls were about to venture off a cliff from which there was no safety net, and Jo knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if any harm came to Blair because of their newfound union. Granted, Blair had pledged her love for Jo and Jo was fully committed to Blair, but Jo was not convinced that Blair had fully considered the potential consequences of their relationship. Her parents could conceivably disown the blonde and leave her with nothing. Jo did not want to be responsible for driving a wedge further between Blair and her parents or sever the familial bond that was only holding on by a thread. Oh, but how could she give up what she had right now? Her mind was playing a mental game of tennis that would set the world record for longest volley. What was she supposed to do? There was really only one option – Jo needed to seek Mrs. Garrett's advice.

The brunette decided to lay where she was and enjoy the feeling of Blair against her for a few more minutes while she contemplated how to approach Mrs. Garrett. Their guardian was a progressive lady, but revealing the depth of the girls' relationship could force Mrs. Garrett to take action and split them up. The threat of being separated from Blair was almost too much to bear as a single tear rolled down Jo's cheek and into Blair's golden hair. Now that they knew how each other felt, there was no turning back. However, it wasn't going to be easy and Jo knew that they would need support. Mrs. G may be forced to adhere to the school's rules, but surely she would help the girls if she knew that they truly cared for each other. The problem was knowing how much to tell her or how to even begin exposing the truth. Jo pondered the problem a second more before concluding that she would think about it while making Blair something for breakfast. After all, the blonde needed to keep up her strength.

Slowly, Jo separated her fingers from Blair's grasp and removed her arm and leg from around the sleeping beauty. Blair mumbled and stirred in her sleep as she searched for Jo's limbs to protect her in her slumber. It was clear that she was longing for her roommate's strong embrace and the absence left a void that could not be filled. Blair began to squirm and whine in her sleep. Jo was transfixed by the image before her, but she could not allow Blair to suffer. The Bronxite leaned down so her lips were right by Blair's right ear.

"Shh, easy there. It's okay, Princess," Jo whispered as she brushed Blair's hair behind her ear, "I'm here. I'll always be with ya. Now, relax and go back to bed. I'll be here when ya open your beautiful brown eyes."

The sound of Jo's voice was soothing the blonde back into a realm of slumber. Those who call these sweet nothings have no idea about the true power of words issuing from the lips of the one you love. Blair settled down enough so Jo could slip out from behind her. She then lightly put the blonde's head on the pillow to insure that she would be comfortable in her absence. Before leaving, Jo licked her lips and leaned down to give Blair a soft, chaste kiss. As she leaned away, Jo detected a hint of a smile on the blonde's face.

"How can I get so lucky," Jo asked herself as she reluctantly headed toward the kitchen.

/

Soon the smells of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast wafted through the kitchen. Jo didn't claim to be a five-star chef, but she knew how to fix a basic breakfast. Growing up in a single-parent household with a mother who was always at work, made Jo an independent person at a young age. Thus, making breakfast was really no big deal. As she was putting the finishing touches to the meal, Mrs. Garrett came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The sight of one of her girls preparing breakfast on her own warmed the woman's heart. Sure, it was nice to be appreciated for her culinary skills, but knowing that her girls could provide for themselves in her absence made her feel better about leaving them alone.

Jo did not seem to realize that Mrs. Garrett had entered the room because she was so focused on the task at hand. It was not until the older woman addressed her that she noticed that she was not alone.

"Jo, what are you doing," asked Mrs. Garrett as she descended the last few stairs and approached the brunette.

The girl looked up at her guardian and smiled. "Hey, Mrs. G," greeted Jo, "ya musta got in real early this mornin,' huh? Ole Mr. Parker's been workin' ya like a dog," she finished as she led Mrs. Garrett to a stool that was in the kitchen. "Ya must be tuckered out, so please sit down and I'll get ya some breakfast."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Jo," replied Mrs. Garrett, "but you don't have to fuss over me."

"Mrs. G. you've done so much for us, that I think it's 'bout time we start returnin' the favor."

Mrs. Garrett looked at Jo suspiciously as she asked, "Okay, Jo, what's going on?"

"Nothin.' Can't a girl just show how much she appreciates ya," Jo asked with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Jo, you're not a good liar. Now, tell me what's troubling you."

There was no fooling Mrs. Garrett and Jo knew it. So, she might as well approach the subject now. Jo turned off all the appliances to let the food stand for a minute, grabbed herself a chair, and set it down with the back facing Mrs. Garrett. She then proceeded to straddle the chair with her hands resting on the back of the chair.

"Mrs. G., what would ya do if ya thought ya found the person you were meant to be with, but everyone else thinks it's wrong?"

"Well, Jo, I'm of the mind that you should follow your heart no matter what."

"Yeah, but what if doin' so would put both people in danger. I mean, what if others don't accept it? Do ya think the love would be strong enough to pull through?"

"Jo, every relationship is different, but if the two people are truly in love, then I think they can conquer anything."

"But what if somethin' happens? I mean, remember when I ran off with Eddie?"

"Do I ever."

"Before you got there, I asked him if we'd feel the same way 'bout each other in a few years and he asked me what if somethin' changed. His answer hit a nerve. I couldn't bear to split up like my parents or fightin' like cats and dogs, hasselin' each other til the only thing that would fix things would be gettin' a divorce."

By this time Jo, was rubbing her hands together in a nervous fashion. Mrs. Garrett could tell that there was more to the story and she just wanted to let Jo take her time in telling her.

"So, do you have the hots for one of those sexy Bates boys," asked Mrs. Garrett trying to relieve the tension.

Jo just glared at her, "No, not one of those stuffy creeps. It's a friend, but I don't think people would approve of us together."

Mrs. Garrett could tell that Jo was getting more and more nervous based on her body language. Something nagged at the back of the older woman's mind, but she was not ready to voice her suspicions just yet. So, she proceeded while being as vague as possible in an effort to hide her unsubstantiated hunch and frightening her surrogate daughter into silence.

"Do you love this person," asked Mrs. Garrett.

"More than I can put into words."

"And does this person return your love?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Then, I think," started Mrs. Garrett as she placed her hands on Jo's shoulder and looked her in her eyes, "that you should go for it. If others don't like it, then they can just . . . just . . ."

"Blow it out their crankcase?"

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Mrs. G. You're the best," said Jo as she rose from her seat.

"And Jo," called Mrs. Garrett stopping the girl in her tracks, "remember that I'm always here for you if you need to talk."

Jo smiled and shook her head as she said, "I'll remember."

/

After talking to Mrs. Garrett Jo felt more at ease. Maybe she was right, maybe her and Blair's love could conquer anything. Still, she did not want to let anyone down. The Bronx native figured that they would have plenty of time to figure it out eventually. As long as they were together, no amount of hate could separate them. They were connected on a deeper level and no one could take that from them. Jo smiled as she went about fixing Blair a plate of food and getting her a glass of orange juice. She placed four slices of bacon on the plate, three whopping tablespoons of scrambled eggs, and four slices of buttered toast with strawberry jam. Jo then left the rest in the kitchen for Mrs. Garrett. She figured that she could grab a quick bite before the field hockey scrimmage, even if it was just a granola bar. As long as the women in her life were taken care of, Jo was happy.

The brunette walked back into the lounge and smiled as she saw Blair as she left her with a grin teasing her lips. The morning sun reflected off her golden tresses and her perfect alabaster skin shone like marble. She was the vision of beauty. Jo walked over and put the breakfast on the table. She then leaned down and whispered, "It's time to get up, Princess." As she finished she lightly kissed Blair's lips.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she murmured, "Jo."

"Yes, Princess. Now, get up I got ya something to eat."

"Ummm," Blair said seductively, "can't I just have seconds of what I just tasted?"

Jo quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure Mrs. Garrett wasn't around before bringing their lips together again. The second kiss was much more passionate. Jo put her left hand behind Blair's head and caressed her right cheek with her right hand. Meanwhile, Blair draped her arms over Jo's shoulders as she sought entrance into Jo's mouth. By this time, Jo was on her knees, which were trembling beneath her weight. Butterflies filled her stomach as a surge of electricity spread throughout her body. She felt lightheaded, as her and Blair's tongues danced a tango while they explored the recesses of each other's mouths. It was so surreal. Time seemed to stand still, but Jo knew it was passing around them.

Reluctantly, Jo pushed away as she tried to catch her breath. "Come on, Princess, your breakfast's gettin' cold."

Blair tried to pull Jo back down as she stated, "I can heat it up in the microwave or the oven."

Jo smiled but would not be deterred. She even ignored the patented Warner pout.

"Princess, your gonna need to keep your strength up," Jo said as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggested manner.

"Hmm, okay then. I'll eat."

"I thought you'd see it my way," replied Jo triumphantly.

"Yeah," thought Blair, "just wait until you see what I have planned with my newfound strength."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, before you read this chapter I have to give a couple shout outs. First, I want to thank tiggerptc for suffering through so many questions I had about this chapter. I also want to thank her, kchandler0, and Flip Flop Pete for the encouragement over a chapter I still think is not quite up to par. Please feel free to comment so I can gauge the reaction of a chapter that I am still not fully confident with. Thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 9**

Jo handed Blair her breakfast and was about to arrange the pillows so Blair could recline comfortably on the couch before sitting down in the chair to keep her company, when Blair began to pout again. The brunette noticed the patented Warner sign of displeasure and asked with slight concern, "What's wrong, Blair? Ya want somethin' else for breakfast? I shoulda asked what ya wanted," Jo ended hanging her head in disappointment.

The blonde's only thought was that she would prefer a certain roommate for breakfast – and she didn't mean as a spectator. No, all she wanted was Jo; however, her pout was mistaken as dissatisfaction with what Jo had prepared for her and a hint of dejection flashed across Jo's face. The last thing Blair wanted was to hurt her roommate's feelings after all of the hard work she had gone through to prepare such a nice meal.

"No, no," Blair said quickly, "everything looks lovely. It's just . . ."

Jo looked up and their eyes met, "What, Blair?"

"I just thought you'd sit up here with me," Blair indicated by patting the couch with her free hand.

"Blair, I can't . . ."

"Please, Jo," Blair asked while still pouting.

"Oh, all right."

Blair smiled as Jo moved the pillows and sat down on the couch. The blonde even helped by leaning forward so her roommate could get seated behind her. Jo scrunched in the corner of the couch and put a pillow on her lap to help comfort and support Blair's head and then rested her right arm on the back of the couch. Anyone who walked in would sense Jo's nerves as she kind of leaned her head against her left hand, which was propped up on the arm of the couch.

"Ummm, this is nice," said Blair as she leaned her back into Jo's side.

Jo's left knee began to bounce up and down as her heartbeat began to quicken. She leaned into her left hand and began to nibble at her left thumbnail.

Blair turned her head to face her roommate, "Why are you so nervous, Jo?"

Jo looked at Blair, "Me, nervous? Nah. I just, uh, um . . ."

"Shh," Blair said as she pressed her left forefinger to Jo's lips. "It's okay."

Blair then leaned over to put her plate and glass on the coffee table and removed the pillow from Jo's lap by putting it on the floor. Jo was frozen as she watched Blair's movements. The blonde then lifted herself onto Jo's lap and put her right arm around Jo's neck. Blair then began stroking Jo's hair with her right hand and caressing her cheek with her left hand.

"It's okay to be scared when you're in love," said Blair as she brought her and Jo's foreheads together. She then leaned in for another searing kiss. Jo tensed at first, but slowly relaxed as familiarity took over. The former Young Diablo now knew what Heaven was like as trumpets sounded in her ears and she looked into the eyes of the angel she held in her arms. Okay, so maybe an angel was not the perfect word to describe the self-centered, spoiled snob, but Blair sure tasted like manna from on high. She closed her eyes as she rested her left hand on Blair's back and began making small circles. Soon, Jo brought her right arm around Blair's waist and rested it on the blonde's left hip. Jo had no control over her right hand as it began to stroke up and down Blair's hip and leg. The only indication that something was happening was Blair's sudden gasp. Jo opened her eyes to search for any signs from Blair that she should stop her hand from roaming, but the socialite just continued to kiss the brunette. Jo took this lack of rejection as confirmation to continue her motion.

It was clear that Jo was becoming more relaxed as she slumped into the couch a little more, and that is when Blair made her next move. She stopped caressing Jo's right cheek and brought her left hand down. In one swift motion, Blair slipped her left hand up Jo's shirt and began to rub up and down Jo's right side. Her fingers ran over a taut stomach and well-defined abs that were generally hidden by Jo's loose-fitting clothes. Blair thought it was such a waste to hide such perfection. The blonde then ran her fingers up Jo's side, feeling every rib and muscle. Blair stopped just under Jo's breast because she didn't want to alarm the brunette by going too far too fast. Instead, she chose to cup her hand around Jo's side and stroke her front with her thumb. After what felt like an eternity – yet also not long enough – the girls parted lips. They were both gasping for breath after such a passionate moment. Blair took this opportunity to make another bold move. She leaned her head in to nuzzle Jo's neck as she slid her hand up and over to the left and rested it on Jo's chest.

"Your heart is pounding so fast," said Blair with a slight smile.

"Well, that's what ya do to me, Princess," said Jo as she reluctantly removed her right hand from Blair's hip and brought it up to put it over Blair's hand. Only the thin layer of Jo's shirt separated their hands.

As they sat there, they thought they heard footsteps approaching. Blair quickly removed her hand from under Jo's shirt just as Mrs. Garrett entered the lounge.

"Girls," the redhead began, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Blair sitting on Jo's lap.

Blair broke the silence because Jo was speechless and Mrs. Garrett looked like she just saw a ghost, "Yes, Mrs. Garrett?"

Mrs. Garrett regained her composure and asked, "What are you girls doing?"

"Oh, I hurt my ankle last night and Jo was going to carry me upstairs so I can use the restroom and get myself together for the morning." Blair stretched out her injured limb so their guardian could verify the story.

Mrs. Garrett nodded her head in understanding, but eyed the food on the coffee table. "Well, why didn't you eat your breakfast?"

Blair looked at the dishes, but quickly came up with an answer, "Oh, well, first Jo was going to drop me off in the dining room and take my food into the kitchen to warm it up a bit. See, we got to talking after she woke me up and my food got cold," she ended with a pout. "But Jo, being the good friend she is, offered to heat it up for me and then take me upstairs so I didn't have to put any pressure on my foot."

It was clear that Mrs. Garrett was suspicious of the blonde's answer as she looked past Blair. "Jo, is that true?"

One thing that had become clear was that Jo had a hard time lying. It was true that it wasn't out of the question, considering her expertise in faking ids and stealing, but she typically tried to avoid telling outright fabrications. Thus, when people looked her in the eye, they expected to hear the truth from the Bronx native. So, when Mrs. Garrett asked Jo for confirmation, she felt that she would receive an honest answer.

Jo responded by shaking her head in agreement to Blair's explanation. The only problem was that she failed to make direct eye contact with their guardian, which was a clear sign of deception. Although Mrs. Garrett was disappointed that Jo would lie to her, she decided to go along with the girls for the moment. After all, nothing appeared to be wrong or out of place so she would humor the girls and let it go for now.

"Well, okay. Listen, I just wanted to tell you girls that you may have to fend for yourselves again tonight. I will be putting the finishing touches on Mr. Parker's faculty luncheon that will take place tomorrow afternoon, and I have to make sure everything is perfect. I wanted to know if you needed me to fix you girls something for dinner before I leave today because I won't be back until I pick up Natalie and Tootie at the bus station tomorrow afternoon."

The girls looked at each other. "No, I think we can manage Mrs. Garrett," answered Blair.

"Yeah, no sweat, Mrs. G.," confirmed Jo.

"Are you sure," asked the redhead.

The girls nodded in unison.

"Okay. Now I'm expecting you two to be on your best behavior while I'm gone," said Mrs. Garrett with her right hand on her hip and pointing at both girls with her left forefinger.

Blair and Jo looked at each other and said in unison, "We will."

"Okay, well I will let you do what you were doing then," said Mrs. Garrett as she turned and started walking back toward the kitchen.

Blair just smiled slyly at Jo.

"And, Jo," said Mrs. Garrett as she turned around.

Jo looked up at their guardian. "Yeah, Mrs. G.?"

"Take good care of Blair. Make sure she stays off that ankle.

"Yessum."

Mrs. Garrett turned back around and disappeared from sight.

/

The girls figured it would be best to do what they said they were going to do. They had already lied to Mrs. Garrett and they really didn't want to deceive the woman any more than they had to. Beside, Mrs. Garrett had said that they would have the house to themselves that night, so there was plenty of time to actually get back to where they left off. What Blair didn't know was that Jo was kind of relieved for the interruption. It gave her an excuse to stop while she was ahead. Although she was feeling more at ease about her affections toward Blair, she was still shy and apprehensive about getting too physical too fast. For Jo, love was about more than just hugs and kisses; it was about honesty and loyalty. The Bronx native felt that love went beyond the physical intimacy between two people; love was a deep appreciation for each other and an understanding that nothing would tear them apart. Sure, Blair seemed sincere in her declarations of love and she had felt the same pain that results from divorce as Jo, but Jo still needed to be sure about her decisions. Something held her back from acting on her desires, and she thought she knew what it was, but that was far from the truth. Right now, the brunette just wanted to live in the moment and enjoy her time with her princess.

/

Jo carried Blair into the dining room and propped her ankle up on another chair. She knew it wouldn't be as comfortable eating at a dining room table as it would be to eat while sitting on the couch, but they agreed that they had to validate Blair's explanation just to set Mrs. Garrett's mind at ease. It was obvious that the perceptive nutritionist suspected something, but she was also displaying a great deal of trust toward the girls. Jo thought that the least they could do was be somewhat honest. After Blair was settled, Jo went to the kitchen and warmed up the blonde's breakfast. Blair ended up sharing some of her breakfast with Jo, despite the brunette's resistance. The shifty blonde knew that they _both_ were going to need their strength for what she had planned for them later that evening. Besides, Jo had a field hockey scrimmage soon and Blair wanted to make sure that Jo was well nourished. The stubborn brunette had a habit of worrying about everyone but herself, and that could be dangerous. Blair did not want Jo giving her any excuses about not having the energy to engage in any extracurricular activities that night because she failed to eat a balanced breakfast before exerting herself on the field. The blonde socialite had a smile on her face as she plotted her scheme.

"Blair," Jo's voice cut through her ruminations.

"Hmm," Blair asked.

"I asked ya if ya were done."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Jo, I was just thinking."

"Well, just sit tight and let me clean up the mess I made in the kitchen. Then, I'll take ya upstairs."

"But can't I come in there and keep you company."

"Blair, all this movement can't be good for your ankle. From the couch to here to the kitchen to the bedroom. Ya need to keep it stationary as much as possible."

Jo had removed her homemade ice compress from Blair's ankle before moving her from the couch. Blair balanced it and the plate of food on her stomach and held on to the glass of orange juice in her left hand as she wrapped her right arm around Jo's neck. She knew that Jo would do most of the work and insure not to let her fall, so she didn't mind acting as a living transport tray. The only downside was that she needed to concentrate on the task at hand and was not able to nuzzle Jo's neck like she wanted. However, she figured that she would make it up later, so she was willing to acquiesce to her desires.

"Jo, are you sure you're not getting tired of carrying me around?"

"Hell no. My arms ain't broken. I just don't want ya to do more damage than good."

"I'm fine if you are."

"Okay, Blair. Up we go," said Jo as she let out a defeated sigh and leaned down to lift Blair up from the chair.

The blonde was happy that her athlete had the strength to carry her around. No guy had ever offered even half as much as Jo was giving now. The brunette was making Blair feel special in her time of need. Although the blonde felt slightly guilty for taking advantage of the situation, she knew she would never ask Jo for something that was beyond her ability. She also knew that Jo didn't mind displaying her strength because it reinforced the fact that the Bronxite was not getting soft and weak with her time away from the mean streets. In a way, it was a win-win for both of the girls.

/

After Jo finished cleaning up her mess in the kitchen and doing the dishes, she traded in the bag of vegetables for the bag of refrozen peas and carried Blair upstairs. Once in their bedroom, Jo made sure that Blair was settled in her bed and then went to her duffle bag. She pulled out one of her baseball shirts and her jean jacket.

"Here," Jo said as she crouched down beside Blair's bed and handed the blonde the articles of clothing.

"What are these for," asked Blair as she gladly accepted the offerings.

"Well, I figured since I used that other shirt for your ankle, ya might want somethin' to hold on to while I'm gone," replied Jo as she shrugged her shoulders and looked away in embarrassment. She really wasn't good with this mushy stuff.

"Thank you, Jo," said Blair with a huge smile on her face. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well . . ."

Jo rose from her position and started for the door.

"Where are you going now," asked Blair as she abruptly sat up.

Jo smiled and shook her head then walked back over, put her hands on Blair's shoulders, and gently laid her back down on the bed.

"I got one more thing I gotta do before I get goin' to my scrimmage."

Blair looked up with pleading eyes.

"I'll be right back, Princess," asserted Jo as she placed a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead before leaving the room.

Blair looked up at the ceiling as she held Jo's offerings to her chest. If there was any doubt in her mind, the past twenty-four hours proved that Jo loved her. No one ever went to such lengths to make Blair feel cherished. Jo had given up her bed multiple times just to make sure Blair was comfortable, she sacrificed one of her favorite shirts to make an ice compress for Blair's injured ankle, she had carried Blair around with no complaint, she had made Blair breakfast before thinking about feeding herself, she had given Blair two more of her favorite shirts so the blonde would have something to snuggle with until she returned from her scrimmage, and now she was doing who knows what. Although Jo did not say that her chore would benefit Blair, the blonde knew that it would. Blair heaved a sigh of contentment because her grease monkey loved her.

After a few minutes, Jo returned carrying a crutch.

"Jo, what are you doing with that thing," asked Blair waving her hand to indicate the walking aid that the brunette was carrying.

"I thought ya could use this while I was gone. I know it ain't the height of fashion or anything, but it could help ya if ya need to get up and walk around when I'm not here."

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in the hall closet. Remember when we cleaned up this room?"

Blair shook her head yes.

"Well, it was with that junk. I remembered we kept it just in case," said Jo as she sat on the edge of her bed, reached into her bag, grabbed another one of her baseball shirts, and began wrapping it around the arm portion of the crutch.

"But, Jo, there was so much stuff you had to move to get to that thing."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "It was nothin.' Like I said before, my arms ain't broken." Jo stopped doing what she was doing and looked at Blair. Her tone got serious as she spoke, "Blair, I'd do anythin' for ya. Well, within reason. Don't ya see, nothin's too much trouble for me where you're concerned. Ya may be a pain, but I care about ya and when you hurt, I hurt."

The brunette went back to her task of cushioning the arm part of the crutch so it wouldn't hurt Blair's underarm too much. The socialite felt her heart leap in her chest as happy tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Jo loved her.

/

Blair had tried to put up a fight when Jo was leaving for her scrimmage, but she finally let her go. The blonde knew that Jo had an obligation to the school and she understood why the athlete needed to participate in every practice, game, meeting, and scrimmage. However, it did not make it any easier to let Jo leave her. Yet, Blair at least knew that Jo would return to her this time. In fact, Blair planned to give Jo another proper massage to ease the tension she knew the athlete would feel after the scrimmage. Of course, there was much more to the blonde's plans, but those she would keep a surprise.

/

"Polniaczek, keep your head in the game."

Jo had been distracted throughout the scrimmage and was making stupid mistakes. She had already missed a clear shot, committed three senseless fouls, and was not in position for easy passes. It was clear that she was not playing at the same level as usual.

"Right, Coach," Jo replied as she tried to regain her focus. The problem was that a certain blonde with chestnut brown eyes and luscious lips kept creeping into her mind. Jo kept trying to shake the image of beauty from her head, but it was a growing problem. Despite the risk, Jo refused to be taken off the field. The brunette athlete craved competition and the fast pace play, even in a friendly scrimmage, allowed her to release any pent-up aggression. It was this lust for physicality that made Jo remain on the field that day.

During a routine play, Jo lost focus as she was reminiscing about the look of love in Blair's eyes as she told Jo to be careful before she left. She never saw her assigned opponent – Cindy Webster – coming at her at full speed until she felt the force of the body check. It was a legal hit, but the impact caught the usually agile athlete off guard. In an instant, Jo's world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews and feedback. I appreciate everyone who is sticking with this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **(** ** _Flashback to before Jo left)_**

Blair really didn't want Jo to leave her, but deep down she knew there was no sense in trying to argue with the headstrong brunette. When Jo made her mind up about something, it was hard to change it. The Bronx native had made it crystal clear from the very beginning that she felt she owed the prestigious school something for giving her an opportunity that most people in her old neighborhood only dreamed about receiving. She couldn't let anyone down. It was her duty to represent the school and show people that not all teenagers from the Bronx were juvenile delinquents. Sure, she had a sordid past, but she had changed. Blair felt that Jo was putting too much weight on her shoulders, but there was no persuading her to let others help carry the load. In Jo's mind, it was her burden to bear, and she would not disappoint anyone. However, that didn't mean that the blonde wouldn't try to use her powers of persuasion.

"Jo-o-o-o-o-o," Blair whined. "Do you really have to go?"

"Do I really have to answer that question again," Jo responded with a glare.

"No," said the dejected blonde.

"Blair," asked Jo as she searched on both sides of the room and under her bed, "what did ya do with my clothes from yesterday?"

"Those grungy things?"

"Yes, those grungy things. I need 'em ya know."

"Ewww. You mean you're going to put on the same dirty clothes from yesterday?"

"Blair, it's my field hockey uniform. It's no different from wearing our school uniforms each day. I need to wear it to all the games and scrimmages. Ya know that."

Blair just kind of scrunched up her nose in apparent disgust. "At least we have a few school uniforms so we don't _have_ to wear the same ones every day."

"Look, I'm gonna wash my field hockey clothes tomorrow. It's no big deal, so stop your worryin.' I need 'em now though. So, what did ya do with 'em?"

"They're in the dirty clothes hamper, of course."

"Ya put them in there with your perfume soaked threads? Blair, the team's gonna rib me for smelling like a French boutique."

"Well, you could choose not to go," said Blair as she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh-uh. It ain't gonna work, Blair," replied Jo as she crossed to the clothes hamper and retrieved her shorts and shirt.

Blair just sat on her bed and pouted.

Jo heaved a heavy sigh. "Listen, Blair," started Jo as she walked over and sat on Blair's bed, "I'd give anythin' to stay here with ya, but I have a responsibility to my team. Ya understand, don't cha."

Blair slowly shook her head yes.

"Besides, I'll be back in no time. If ya take a nap or somethin,' the next thing you'll know I'll be right here by your side again." Jo stood up, turned around, leaned down, and gave Blair a peck on the lips. "Now, I'm goin' into the bathroom and start gettin' ready. You just lay there and relax," said Jo as she placed a hand on each of Blair's shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

Jo walked out with her underclothes and shorts in tow. She left her shirt and pads in the bedroom where she would finish getting dressed in a few minutes. Blair knew that Jo was just going to do the bare minimum before the scrimmage. She would wait to take a shower until she got back because she would be sweaty and muddy from all the physical exertion. As her little grease monkey would say, "There's no need to get clean just to get dirty." The blonde just wished that Jo would get over being shy when it came to dressing in front of her. It wasn't fair that she could change in front of a locker full of girls when she needed to, but she couldn't get dressed in front of the person she claimed to love. It made no sense and, if Blair had her way, it would no longer be a problem after tonight.

As the socialite laid there, she began to ponder why Jo liked this game of hers so much. Blair just couldn't understand the allure of women's field hockey. It was nothing more than a silly game that saw girls running up and down a field, getting sweaty and grimy, mud flying in all directions, people brutally hitting others, and tussling on the ground. Humph, such a barbaric sport. Yet, there was something sensual and exciting about the whole idea too, especially since her Jo was considered a natural. There had to be something more than just animalistic aggression involved. Perhaps it was more like a ballet since it combined beauty, balance, strength, and agility. That must be the appeal. It was more than a carnal display of power and control; it was living art in action. Hmmm, maybe there was something too this whole sport thing after all. As Blair's thoughts were taking her to fantasyland, she was suddenly whisked back to reality by the sight of her roommate. As usual, Jo looked so sexy in her short shorts. They fit her so well and showed off the tantalizing muscles in her legs. The brunette's southern hemisphere was currently making Blair sweat as she pictured those strong thighs wrapped around her. In a word, the Bronxite was giving Blair a fever.

"Blair," called Jo as she tried snapping her roommate out of her trance.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked ya if you think you'll be okay till I get back," said Jo as she put her pads and tennis shoes on while sitting on her bed. "I could ask someone to come over and keep ya company in case ya think ya may need help walkin' around."

"I'll be fine," said Blair as she started fanning her shirt, "but is it hot in here?"

"Nah. It feels fine," responded Jo with a shrug. The brunette tilted her head as she watched Blair continuously fan the collar of her shirt away from her body. "Ya okay, Blair? You're lookin' a little flushed."

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Jo just kind of looked at Blair with both concern and confusion on her face. "Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Just a little warm."

"Okay," said Jo as she slowly got up and turned her back to Blair.

The blonde watched as the athlete reached down, crossed her lower arms in front of her, grabbed the bottom hem of her shirt, and slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Blair was mesmerized by the movement of Jo's arm and back muscles as they played just below the surface of the skin. Unfortunately, the blonde was not only hypnotized by the movement of Jo's muscles, she was picturing herself running her fingernails up and down her roommate's strong back playing tag with them as they danced. The customarily composed debutante who prided herself on always looking the picture of poised perfection, was currently gawking at her roommate with her mouth agape. It was surprising that she didn't need to trade in her fingerbowl for a drool cup the way she was ogling Jo.

Once the brunette put on her field hockey shirt, Blair snapped herself out of her trance so Jo wouldn't be worried. However, Jo had caught a weird look on Blair's face and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Blair," Jo asked going to the blonde's side, "are ya sure you're gonna be okay? I mean ya got a goofy look on your face. Goofier than usual."

Blair placed a hand on Jo's shoulder and smiled. "I'll be fine, Jo."

The brunette looked at her roommate skeptically, but she knew that she had to go. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave, but she had an obligation to her team. Jo smiled back and leaned down to tenderly kiss Blair on the lips. She wanted to savor the taste and feel of those luscious lips like it was the last time they would meet. Jo lightly brushed Blair's hair away from her face and stared into chocolate pools speckled with green and gold flecks before deepening the kiss. Finally, she broke away and stood up.

"Just take it easy till I get back," said Jo as she made sure the crutch was within Blair's reaching distance. She took one more look to make sure everything was in order before she grabbed her stick and reluctantly headed for the door.

"Jo," Blair called.

The brunette looked over her left shoulder at the blonde, "Yeah?"

"Be careful."

The sincerity in Blair's voice touched Jo deeply. No one besides her parents and Mrs. Garrett had ever sounded so invested in her well-being. She was so touched that all she could do was smile and nod in response. With that, Jo was gone.

/

About an hour after Jo left, Blair decided that she should start getting herself presentable for her roommate's return. After all, Blair was hoping that tonight would be the night she showed Jo how she truly felt. It seemed like words were falling on deaf ears and even her actions didn't appear to convince the brunette of her feelings. She needed to find a way to prove her love, and she knew that it was Jo to whom she wanted to give her most personal gift, so why not give it to her when no one else was home. It seemed to be the most obvious solution. Blair put the shirt and jean jacket that Jo had given her up to her face and took in all that was Jo. Who knew that when the raven-haired rebel came roaring into Eastland that Blair would go from tease to taken. It was so hard to believe because Blair never had yearnings for other girls, but she also didn't feel a spark with the many guys with whom she dated. There was only one explanation – Blair wasn't boy crazy like people thought she was and she wasn't girl crazy like she knew that she wasn't – Blair Warner was Jo crazy. Jo Polniaczek crazy to be exact.

The blonde reluctantly put the shirts to the side and grabbed the crutch that Jo had retrieved and fixed for her. Her ankle was feeling better, but she didn't want to put too much pressure on it. Besides, Jo had been so kind to get it from the hall closet and cushion the arm part with one of her shirts that Blair was going to use it. It took a couple minutes to figure out how to work the crutch, but she soon got the hang of it. She hobbled to the closet and found one of her newer peignoirs from Saks Fifth Avenue. It was 100% silk and a nice darker shade of pink, which would complement her blonde hair perfectly. She laid it out on her bed and then grabbed one of her nice, fluffy towels. Her lavender shampoo and soap were already in the bathroom and she could finish getting ready in the bedroom. This was going to be good.

Taking a shower was a little difficult at first because Blair tried to do everything on one foot. However, once she figured out that she could lean her left side against the wall to help her balance, she did okay. As the warm water cascaded down her body, she relished how good it felt. After all, she hadn't taken a shower since yesterday morning, so she was finally able to feel clean. Blair had to giggle when she thought of Jo's motto, "Why get clean just to get dirty" because that, in a sense, was exactly what she was doing. The beauty of it, though, was getting clean again. Blair paid special attention to every area so she knew she was nice and fresh. Her hair smelled great and the scent of lavender exuded from every pore. Hopefully Jo would be as tempted by the aroma as the many men who were turned on by the fragrance. Blair could only hope that her powers of seduction would be successful.

It took a couple tries for Blair to get out of the tub, but she figured it out eventually. Thank goodness no one was there because it wasn't the most graceful moment of her life, but it was worth it for Jo. Before heading back to the bedroom, Blair had to blow-dry her hair to get just the right amount of puff. It was a Blair Warner signature and she wanted everything to be perfect for her athlete. So what if her hair got mussed in the throes of passion, nothing was too good for her Neanderthal.

"Man," Blair thought, "I must have it bad. I can't keep my mind off Jo."

The blonde finished getting her hair how she wanted it and limped to the bedroom, leaning heavily on the crutch. She removed her towel and slipped into her peignoir, enjoying the feel of silk against bare skin. After careful consideration, Blair chose a pair of sexy underwear to go with her "nightie" as Jo called it. Some people may think she was lazy getting into nightwear at such an early hour, but she was in her clothes all day yesterday so she felt she deserved a break. Besides, this outfit was much more appropriate for this special day. Next, Blair applied some scented oil behind her knees because they were a place that she thought would be getting some attention later on that evening. She then grabbed her _Aviance_ perfume and applied some behind her ears, on her neck, on her forearms, between her breasts. Basically every area that drove her former lovers wild, she gave special attention to hoping that Jo would have some similar tastes.

As Blair was looking at herself in the table mirror while applying a hint of sizzling pink lip quencher, a weird feeling came over her. Suddenly, the blonde felt as if she had been hit in the back and the air had been knocked from her. Her head throbbed as a rush of dizziness overcame her. She put her shaky right hand up to her head to try to regain her composure, but she felt like she was about to black out. Something was really wrong. Blair wanted to cry out in pain or make some sound, but she could only manage one word – "Jo!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting. Your words are what drive me to continue writing this story. I also want to give a special shout out to tiggerptc, kchandler0, and Flip Flop Pete for your encouragement and everything you helped me with for this chapter. I want to apologize to the readers that this chapter is relatively short, but it is building to more action that will come later. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11**

In the darkness, Jo could hear the sound of Blair's voice ringing in her ears.

"Jo . . . be careful."

When the brunette made a promise, she generally came through; however, this was one she didn't keep. How could she be so reckless and lose her concentration? Field hockey was a high-energy, physical sport that demanded focus. Instead, Jo let the visions of a beautiful, blonde goddess cloud her better judgment and avert her attention away from the task at hand. As a result, she suffered the consequences. As her vision slowly returned, she could hear the commotion of her team around her. Her head was throbbing and nothing felt right.

"Polniaczek, don't move," the sound of her coach rose above the din.

Of course, Jo was not one to be told what to do. She tried to get up, but to no avail. The only thing she could do was reflect on what happened. Jo knew something was seriously wrong as soon as she hit the ground. Sure, her left eye hurt where it struck the handle of her hockey stick, but it could not compare to the pain coursing through her left arm. She gritted her teeth as she again tried to move her injured limb, but it just wouldn't cooperate. The coach was soon by her side and once more instructed her not to move until someone checked her out. Jo tried to comply, but she needed to know what was wrong with her arm. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw her arm just hanging limp. Tears pricked her eyes as she assumed the worst.

"Polniaczek, just calm down," the coach instructed as she knelt beside her fallen athlete. "The medics are on their way. Just stay still."

Jo couldn't believe it. She had overcome years of living in a tough neighborhood and had survived the dangers of gang warfare, but she was taken down doing something she loved. Why was fate such a cruel mistress? Everything had just started to get better in her life – she was an excellent student who had recently received the annual Best New Student Award, she was an exceptional athlete who had helped lead the Eastland girl's field hockey team to their first winning season in years, she was mending her relationship with her father who had abandoned her when she was younger before he ended up in prison, she was building a second family with her surrogate mother and younger roommates, and she had discovered that the girl she loved more than anyone shared a romantic interest in her. Things could not have gotten any better – and now this. Did she just lose everything she worked so hard for in one swift moment? What if she really hurt herself and she couldn't stay at Eastland anymore? What if she was forced to move back to the Bronx? What if her dad got disappointed in her and abandoned for a second time? What if she never saw Blair again? Sure, these were extreme, seemingly illogical conclusions, but right now it was all Jo could think about. Her life could be over.

The tears streamed down her face as two medics approached the fallen teenager. They did a quick examination to make sure she had mobility in her lower limbs. At least she wasn't paralyzed. They put down a backboard and gently rolled Jo over. She thought she heard one of the paramedics say something to the coach about a dislocated left shoulder, but she couldn't be sure. The younger looking medic kneeled on Jo's right side and told her to keep looking at him no matter what. He shined a penlight in her eyes, while the older medic grabbed her left arm.

"What's your name?" asked the younger medic as he shined the flashlight in Jo's eyes.

"Jo," she answered.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Um, the field hockey field."

"How old are you?"

"Uh, six . . . sixteen," Jo stuttered a little as she blinked her eyes in concentration.

The younger medic nodded to the older man who abruptly popped Jo's shoulder back in place. It looked painful as he yanked the shoulder forward and down. Jo let out a cry of agony as her shoulder cracked into place. The younger medic tried to keep her attention on him as the older medic began to strap Jo onto the board and immobilize her arm.

"Do you know what happened?" the young medic continued as he kept examining her eyes.

"I, uh, I fe . . . fell, and, um, I . . . I don't remember," said Jo as tears formed in the corners of her eyes again.

"It's okay. Do you feel dizzy or disoriented at all?"

"A little," she squeaked out.

"Okay, how's your vision?"

"A little blurry. What's wrong with me?" she said with a sudden intense sob.

"We'll know better when we get you to the hospital."

By this time, the other medic had Jo completely strapped to the backboard. Although she showed mobility in her lower limbs, they strapped her legs down, too, just in case. The older medic strapped her left arm so it was resting across her stomach. The sensation of being completely restrained with no control over her body scared Jo. She felt weak and helpless and not knowing her prognosis only intensified her horror. Jo wanted someone to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay. Jo wanted Blair.

The paramedics lifted the backboard onto a gurney and rolled Jo into the back of the ambulance.

"Hey," the young medic called out to the coach, "you wanna ride along?"

Since Jo was a minor and a student athlete, normal protocol would have been for the coach or one of her staff members to accompany Jo to the hospital; however, the coach was the only adult at the scrimmage that day. She wanted to go with her star player, but she couldn't leave the rest of her team unsupervised. It was obvious that she felt bad about giving the rest of her staff the day off. If she only would have followed proper procedure, someone would be in the back of the ambulance with Jo. Unfortunately, the coach had made a human error in judgment. Jo would have to fight this battle alone.

Reluctantly, the field hockey coach answered, "No. I can't leave my team."

As the medic turned his attention to the girl in the ambulance, the coach called out, "Please, take good care of her."

The younger medic nodded his head as he jumped in the back of the ambulance next to the panic-stricken teenager. Meanwhile, the older medic went around to the driver's side and started the engine. Since they were transporting a young person from the prestigious girl's school, the medics decided to use lights and sirens. They weren't willing to take any chances, especially considering how frantic the girl strapped to the board was acting. Jo was muttering to herself and was crying uncontrollably. She was also trying her hardest to move despite her restraints. The girl's hysteria was so bad, the young medic was afraid he would have to use a sedative if she didn't calm down. He pounded on the side of the ambulance to get his partner to start driving. The sirens sounded as the ambulance headed away from Eastland.

/

Back at the girls' room above the cafeteria, Blair was just recovering from the sudden pain in her back and head. It was the weirdest sensation. Everything ached. In fact, she couldn't even lift her left arm to brush her hair. Sure, she already blow-dried it, but she wanted to make her hair silky smooth to entice Jo to run her fingers through it. She resigned to the fact that she would probably just have to use her right hand. Her head still hurt, but she didn't want to even think about having a headache. Tonight was going to be too special too fret over a little migraine. However, she was still a little concerned that such a strange feeling came up suddenly and without reason. Oh, well. She was okay now and she had to get ready for Jo who would be home soon.

As Blair began to struggle to brush her hair single-handedly, she heard the sudden sound of sirens.

"Gee," she thought. "Those sound close . . . real close. They sound as if they could be on campus. I hope everyone's okay and nothing's too serious."

Her mind immediately went to the last time she heard the sound of sirens – when an ambulance came and transported Cynthia to the hospital after she took a bottle of pills. That didn't end well, and she hoped that none of her other classmates had resorted to such drastic measures. There was a new helpline for suicidal teenagers, so hopefully if the sirens were on campus, it was just a precaution for the flu. Blair just wanted all negativity to disappear so she could enjoy her night alone with her little barbarian. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and then headed downstairs.

It was a little difficult to limp down the stairs, but she had done it once before – and that was without a crutch. Once she got the hang of it, she had no problem making her way downstairs, through the kitchen, through the dining room, and into the lounge. She lay down with her back to the kitchen area and her left ankle against the back of the couch. Blair knew she should have lounged the other way with her injured ankle on the outside, but she had a calculated plan. The strategic blonde had learned all the tricks for seducing a mate from her mother. She just hoped that the same techniques would work on Jo. Blair opened the top of her peignoir set so there was just enough skin showing to tantalize and tease her intended target. She was all set for when Jo came home.

/

The time slowly ticked away. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Blair was starting to get anxious. It was getting dark and Jo should have been home hours ago. What was taking her so long? The blonde thought for a minute. "Well, maybe they had a team meeting after the scrimmage." "Maybe the coach was making them put in some extra time in preparations for the championships," considered Blair. "After all, my Jo led them to a winning season and helped them qualify for the – what was it called – the playoffs?" Blair couldn't help but smile proudly as she thought about her athlete leading the team on to victory. Her jubilation almost made her forget about the late hour and the absence of her roommate. Yet, there it was again – the impending feeling that something was amiss. "Where is Jo?" she thought again. Her desperation was increasing and she was really beginning to worry. The blonde's mind immediately went back to the close sound of sirens that blared in the air only a few hours before. Could something have happened to Jo? No. Jo was too agile and too smart to get hurt. The brunette was also too strong and too tough to let an ambulance try to transport her anywhere. In fact, her Jo would probably threaten to punch their spinning lights out if they tried to put her in an ambulance. Blair smiled at the thought of her delinquent threatening medical personnel. However, the late hour unnerved the blonde as the mere thought of Jo alone in a hospital room flashed through her mind. Surely someone would call if something happened. Blair's breath started coming in short, sharp gasps. Oh, please let it not be true. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to Jo. Blair just couldn't lose her. Then, suddenly, Blair heard the sound of the kitchen door opening. She let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally, Jo was home.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews and feedback. It means a lot to me. A few people who deserve shout-outs are tiggerptc, crystalchandelier29, and Flip Flop Pete. Thank you guys for everything you do from giving me a second pair of eyes to good constructive feedback to pure encouragement. Without you guys, I may have given up on this story long ago. One last WARNING: this chapter may seem a bit out of character or just plain weird, but please bear with me. Hopefully, I do my job and this will all make sense. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 12**

All Jo wanted to do when she got home was lay down and go to bed. Her head was throbbing and her muscles ached. The last few hours were kind of a blur and Jo just needed time to reassess what happened. The only thing that was clear was that she felt that her life was ruined in a moment. Everything had changed. This morning her life seemed perfect, but now there were more questions than answers. _"Oh, why did this have to happen?"_ thought Jo as she slowly trudged up the stairs. The once fearless girl was afraid – afraid to face the world as a shell of her former self. Everything that once defined her was ripped away in a single split second. It was truly unbelievable. Jo knew that she had to get to something to eat, but right now food was the furthest thing from her mind. " _What am I going to do?"_ she asked herself as she headed to the bathroom. _"I don't know who I am anymore."_

The somber teen made her way to the bathroom. Once inside, Jo looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw. _"You're weak, you're hopeless, and you disgust me,"_ thought Jo as she admonished her reflection. She hated the girl who was looking back at her. _"You don't deserve to be happy,"_ she finished as she forcibly put her right hand against the glass – covering the face of a failure. Slowly she turned her back on herself and left the room with tears threatening to fall.

The short distance to the girls' bedroom seemed like a mile and Jo felt as if she was walking to her own execution. This had to be far worse than the Walk of Shame after a night of drunken mistakes. It was almost too much for the brunette to bear. However, she knew that she had to face whatever may come. She just hoped that her one slip would not cost her the most precious and valuable thing in her life – Blair.

Jo took a deep breath as she stopped outside the bedroom door. With her good hand, she wiped any evidence of tears from her eyes. Show no weakness. As she opened the bedroom door, Jo was expecting to see Blair as she left her – perfect. An angel propped up in her bed, smiling that dazzling smile, would be a happy distraction from the ills of the day. Even if the encounter had grave results, Jo would at least have one last look at perfection. Perhaps that would be enough to help the brunette forget everything that had transpired in the past few hours. This day had been nothing what the Bronx native expected or hoped for, but a certain blond goddess could easily make all the pain go away. For one brief moment, Jo could experience happiness again.

As Jo entered the dark room and slowly turned on the light, she whispered, "Blair."

There was no answer. Jo turned around and was met with the sight of an empty bed. Not believing her eyes, she ran to Blair's bed and began ripping the sheets off the bed with her good hand. Once Blair's bed was devoid of its sheets and blankets, Jo turned her frenzied assault on her own bed.

"Blair," yelled Jo in a panic-stricken voice as she single-handedly ripped apart her bed. "Blair!" Jo was on the verge of tears and anxiety. It seemed like everything was being taken away from her. Sure, the Bronx native could get used to losing most things, but, God, not Blair, too. Please, not Blair. Jo dropped to her knees and buried her face in her mattress. She then pounded her right fist over and over again on the bed until it was throbbing. " _Where can she be_?" Jo thought. " _Where would she go_?" The tears were streaming down her face and soaking her coversheet, but she didn't care. All she wanted was Blair.

After a couple minutes, it suddenly dawned on her – downstairs. Blair had to be downstairs. Maybe she got hungry and went downstairs to get something to eat when Jo didn't return home. Perhaps she made it downstairs and couldn't make it back up. After all, Blair still had a bum left ankle. " _Oh, God,"_ thought Jo, " _what if she's hurt? What if something happened while I was gone and Blair is lying on the floor writhing in pain or worse – unconscious?_ _I never should have left her alone._ "

The thoughts running through Jo's mind frightened her. If Blair was okay, surely she would have called to Jo by now. " _Something must be wrong_ ," reasoned Jo as she jumped up from the floor. "Blair!" yelled Jo as she rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Her heart was in a footrace with her mind. "Blair!" bellowed the brunette as she took the stairs two at a time and completely cleared the last three with a huge leap. Jo figured that her health and wellbeing meant nothing if something was wrong with Blair. She would risk everything she had left to ensure the safety of her roommate. At that moment, the realization hit – there was no further question: Jo was in love.

/

Blair listened as her roommate called out for her, but she knew that she couldn't deviate from her plan. As the noises from upstairs became more frantic, however, Blair had to fight the urge to go calm her Bronx barbarian. Reluctantly, Blair decided to continue to lay on the couch and wait for Jo to figure it out. "Surely it will be soon," she thought. "Jo has a good head on her shoulders." If there was one thing Blair's mother taught her, it was how to play the game of seduction and win. The number one rule, was to make your target concede control. According to the debutante's mother, maintaining absolute power was the best way to succeed in the art of attracting your intended mate. So, while Jo raged upstairs, Blair set the trap by exposing more skin. It was easy to manipulate her top to reveal just enough to entice the brunette – or, at least that's what the blonde hoped. Her trap was now baited and set. Now all she needed was her quarry.

/

"Blair!" Jo yelled as she raced through the kitchen and dining area. At this point, the Bronxite's heart was pounding in her ears. Her breaths were coming in short, sharp, rapid gasps as uncertainty loomed over her. " _Where is Blair?_ " she thought. Time could not pass quickly enough – it seemed as though time stood still around her and, despite her best efforts, she was stuck in slow motion. Nothing could be worse than the unknown. "Blair!" The blonde's name that was usually so sweet on Jo's lips, soured due to the circumstances surrounding the need to utter it. In a way, the socialite's named seared Jo's mouth each time it came with no response.

As Jo approached the lounge, her pulse was nearly exploding in her veins. Then, as fast as the fear clamped down on the brunette's heart, it dissipated. The Bronx native's breath caught in her throat as she was met with a sight for sore eyes. There, on the couch, was the most beautiful image anyone could ever behold. No depiction in art or song could even match the vision that lay before her. No dream could ever compare to the goddess that was Blair.

Jo bit her lower lip as she slowly took a step forward. She needed to know that she wasn't hallucinating. She needed to know that Blair was okay. So, the brunette stood in the doorway, leaning against her right arm, watching the blonde. When she saw the steady rise and fall of Blair's chest, Jo finally let out the breath that she had been holding. Although she wanted to run to Blair and wrap her in her arms, she knew that she couldn't in her current condition. It took all the strength she had left in her body to refrain from approaching the seemingly sleeping beauty. The brunette continued to watch her roommate breathe. She could die happy right now.

Although Jo was relieved to find Blair unharmed, she now faced a new obstacle. Blair had professed her love for Jo, but Jo was no longer the same person she was that morning. What would the blond think of this pathetic shell? Appearance was everything to the princess, so how would she react to this marred shadow of her former warrior? Jo was no longer a feral beast that Blair could tame. The Bronx native was damaged goods. This could change everything.

As Jo thought about it more and more, she finally decided that it would be best not to let Blair see her. Maybe she'd go upstairs and cover up and pretend to be asleep by the time Blair came up. The brunette considered the debutante's bum ankle for a moment. " _I need to help her_ ," Jo thought as she took another small step toward the couch. However, her gaze then fell on the crutch resting against the table. " _Blair has the ability to get up the stairs on her own_ ," sighed Jo. " _She doesn't need me anymore_." The realization that the blonde no longer had a use for the Bronx native pulled at her heart. How could a former gang member ever think of wooing a pampered princess? How could a poor girl from the Bronx ever provide anything that a rich heiress from Manhattan might need? All Jo had to offer was the allure of excitement, the prospect of walking on the wild side, but now she didn't even have that to give. It was hopeless.

The brunette wiped her eyes before the tears could threaten to fall. Maybe she could run upstairs, grab her bag, and ride away from here. Just jump on her motorcycle and ride away into the night without looking back. Oh, wait. Riding? No. No, she couldn't even ride her bike anymore. Jo took a deep breath as she turned to walk away from the life that she loved – from the girl who she loved. As she was about to walk away, she was stopped by the voice of an angel.

"Jo," Blair said softly. "I know you're there."

The brunette took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Well," said Blair with her eyes still closed, "what are you waiting for?"

Jo furrowed her brows in confusion as she asked, "What do ya mean?"

"Don't you know?" asked the blonde with a giggle. "A sleeping princess can only be awaken by the kiss from her one true love."

"Yeah?" answered Jo shyly. "And?"

"And that's you, silly."

The brunette could see that Blair was playing one of her games of seduction, but she seemed so sincere. " _Oh, and she is so beautiful_ ," thought Jo. She really did look like a fairy tale princess.

"I'm waiting," said Blair.

Jo licked her lips that now felt as dry as parchment. She couldn't deny Blair anything. With another deep breath, the Bronx native made her way over to the blonde. She knelt down beside the "sleeping" beauty and looked at a face more lovely than anything else on earth. Slowly, Jo reached out her hand and brushed a stray blonde hair behind the debutante's ear. It was amazing how delicate the former ruffian was being, but she knew that she was touching a treasure that needed to be handled with care. As the brunette's fingers made contact with the blonde's smooth skin, Blair let out a gasp of anticipation. Only Jo's touch could elicit such feelings of ecstasy. The electricity that surged between the two girls was strong enough to light the whole eastern United States for a month.

After brushing aside the stray strand of hair, Jo lightly stroked down Blair's left cheek with her knuckles. When she got to the blonde's lips, she gently traced the luscious mouth with her fingertips. Then, she caressed the debutante's cheek with her palm and cupped her chin before barely tipping her head back. Slowly, Jo leaned closer and captured Blair's lips with hers. Suddenly, Blair reached behind Jo's neck and brought them even closer. It was a kiss to put all others to shame.

The socialite smiled as she slowly opened her eyes, but what she saw shocked her.

"Jo!" Blair exclaimed as she reached her right hand up to touch the brunette's left cheek, "What happened to your beautiful face!"

The Bronx native shyly looked down and away toward her left. All she wanted to do was avoid eye contact with the blonde. However, her decision was a mistake as Blair's gaze fell on the brunette's injured left arm.

"Jo!" gasped Blair as she reached over to touch her roommate's shoulder, "What happened to your arm!"

Jo winced when Blair touched her still tender shoulder, but she tried to maintain a sense of nonchalance. "It's no big deal," she said through clenched teeth.

"How can you say that?" asked Blair – her voice laced with concern. "Jo, you're hurt."

The brunette gently grabbed the blonde's hand from her shoulder and placed it on Blair's chest. "I'm fine," contended Jo as she tried to move away from her roommate.

"Don't lie to me," shouted Blair as she sat up on the couch. "I can see that you're in pain."

"I'm fine," Jo countered tears stinging her eyes.

"Jo," Blair's voice softened, "what happened? Please, tell me."

"I just had a little accident at our scrimmage."

 _"_ _Oh, my God,"_ thought Blair, _"the ambulance."_ "How bad?" asked Blair on the verge of tears herself.

The stubborn brunette repeated, "It's no big deal," with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Jo, please, tell me the truth," Blair begged. "Don't you see, when you hurt, I hurt," said the blonde as she placed her palm against Jo's heart and then touched hers – emphasizing the words she spoke.

Hearing her own words coming from Blair's mouth actually stung the Bronx native. _"It's not fair_ ," thought Jo. She knew that she couldn't lie to Blair, but how could she reveal her weaknesses. How could she tell Blair that she was no longer the girl the blonde fell in love with? Losing Blair would be a dagger through her heart. So, Jo opted to remain steadfast in her claims. "I'm fine, Blair."

"Oh, no you're not," insisted Blair as she looked down in embarrassment for what she had to say next. "Jo, I . . . I . . . I felt your pain."

"What?" asked Jo as she looked at Blair in shock.

"Please, don't think I'm crazy," implored the blonde, "but I think I felt it when you got hurt."

The brunette was obviously confused by her roommate's admission. Blair had no reason to deceive her, but was it really possible. Jo searched the blonde's eyes for the truth. She looked past the chocolate brown pools with green and gold flecks, and found nothing but honesty; yet, she needed to hear it from Blair.

"Don't play games with me, Blair."

The heiress grabbed the brunette's good hand in both of her's and looked at her straight in the eye before saying, "Jo, I swear to you, I think I literally felt your pain today. I was upstairs when I suddenly had the sensation of a forceful impact. Then, I blacked out for a minute and all I could think about was you. Then," Blair sniffed as tears began to run down her cheeks, "then, I heard those blasted sirens." The blonde squeezed the Bronx native's hand. "Jo, I would die if I lost you."

Now, the brunette was crying, but she had to be strong for Blair. Jo reluctantly took her hand from between the blonde's palms and wiped the debutante's tears away with her thumb.

"Princess," Jo said softly, "I'm fine. I swear." She punctuated her declaration by putting her right arm around the blonde and brought her into a tight embrace.

Blair threw her arms around Jo's neck and buried her face in the brunette's good shoulder as she broke down crying.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Princess," whispered Jo as she kissed the top of Blair's head. "Everything will be okay."

The blonde just buried her head deeper in Jo's embrace. " _Jo_ ," she thought, _"I know you, and I know you're not okay."_ However, Blair just bit her tongue and hoped that her fears were unfounded.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone who has been leaving reviews and feedback. It means a lot to me. A few people who deserve shout-outs are tiggerptc, crystalchandelier29, and Flip Flop Pete. Thank you guys for everything you do from giving me a second pair of eyes to good constructive feedback to pure encouragement. Without you guys, I may have given up on this story long ago. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

The tender moment between Jo and Blair could have lasted forever, if it wasn't for a sudden loud noise that shattered the silence. Jo broke the embrace as she looked down at Blair.

"Ha," she chuckled, "it sounds like your gut is demandin' some grub."

Blair just kept her head on Jo's chest – listening to her heart beat a constant rhythm. She wanted to ensure that the brunette was really there and not some mirage that would just fade away into the night. As the blonde kept her head buried in the safe embrace of her roommate, her stomach rang out again. Blair tried to ignore her hunger pangs, but Jo would not let the incessant noise go unnoticed.

"Blair," Jo asked with her voice laced with concern, "ya did eat today, didn't ya?"

Finally, Blair lifted her head as her eyes met Jo's and she admitted, "Not since breakfast."

The time for jokes was over as Jo's voice turned serious. "Blair! Why haven't ya eaten?"

"I . . .I . . . I was waiting for you," sniffled Blair.

"Oh, Blair," replied Jo as she gave her roommate a hug. "Well, let's get ya some chow."

Jo started to move away, but Blair grabbed the brunette and pulled her back down. "No, Jo, please don't go."

The brunette's eyes grew wide at the blonde's sudden reaction. Blair had never been so clingy. It was like she was afraid that Jo would vanish into thin air if she let go.

"Blair, I'm just goin' ta get your crutch. I need my good arm."

"Please, no," whimpered Blair as she looked pleadingly at the brunette and grabbed her right arm in a grip like a vise.

Jo put her right finger under the blonde's chin, lifted her head gently, and gazed into her eyes. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Princess," assured Jo. "I'm just gonna get your crutch so we can get somethin' in your stomach. Okay?"

The quiet assurance Blair saw in those green-blue eyes was enough to convince her to reluctantly release Jo's arm. However, she kept her gaze trained on Jo as the brunette reached and grabbed the crutch with her good hand. As soon as the walking aid was within her grasp, Jo handed it to Blair. She then put her right hand under Blair's legs and gently eased them off the couch. Once the blonde was in a sitting position, she placed the crutch under Blair's arm right arm and looked up and smiled. Jo wanted Blair to know that she was there for her. When Jo was satisfied, she lifted herself up and sat down on Blair's left-hand side.

"Now," said Jo as she tried to take control, "put your arm around my neck and lean into me when we move."

"But, Jo," started Blair.

"No buts, Princess. Now, come on," commanded Jo as she slipped her right arm around Blair's waist and stood up.

The blonde didn't want to hurt her roommate, but she had to admit, it was romantic how Jo wanted to care for her even though she was hurt herself. She doted on Blair and showed genuine concern for the socialite. No one that Blair ever dated seemed to care so much about her without an ulterior motive. It always seemed like guys wanted more from Blair even though they knew she was "not that kind of girl." If they couldn't get her to go further than she was comfortable, they settled for being seen with the debutante. Blair Warner was a trophy – a prize that would skyrocket any man's reputation. Even if Blair wouldn't sleep with them, surely the knowledge of her company would be enough to convince potential rivals to make a play for Blair's current boy toy. Of course, Blair didn't mind the attention, but it hurt that even the most sophisticated gentlemen didn't heed proper manners when they were in her presence. Most guys didn't even remember to open the door for her or pull her chair out at dinner. It was clear that all they cared about was themselves and their own public image. Jo, on the other hand, put Blair first and was sincere about her concern for the debutante's wellbeing. Once again, the blonde wondered how she could be so lucky.

The two girls slowly made their way to the dining area. Jo stopped their progress and turned to face the blonde. "Blair," she asked, "do ya want to sit here while I rustle ya up some grub or do ya want to come in the kitchen with me?"

Blair wrapped her arm tighter around Jo's neck. "I want to be with you, Jo. I don't want us to be apart."

The blonde's words seemed to run deeper than their surface meaning, but Jo was in no position to analyze her roommate's prophetic statement. She was just concerned with feeding Blair's hunger.

"Okay," replied Jo. "Umm, let me try to grab this chair right here." The brunette reached out her right hand and grasped the chair all the while keeping her arm around Blair. "Let's go," said Jo as she led Blair to the kitchen and dragged the chair behind. She only nudged Blair with the chair a couple times, and apologized after each time it connected. "I'm sorry, Blair," she apologized as she leaned the blonde against the counter. Jo then got the chair where she wanted it and helped ease Blair down. "I need ta leave ya for just one second."

"No, Jo, you promised," pleaded Blair as she grabbed Jo's good arm. "You never go back on your word."

"Princess," replied Jo as she crouched down in front of Blair, "I'll be right back. I just need to go get a couple more chairs."

Blair wrapped her left leg around Jo's waist almost causing the brunette to lose her balance. "No, Jo," she pleaded. "Please, stay with me."

"Hey," reassured Jo, "I'll be right back. I swear it. Ya don't want me standin' around while you sit and eat, do ya?"

"Oh, okay," conceded Blair. "But please, hurry back."

Jo looked up at the blonde and smiled as she gently rubbed her right knuckles down Blair's cheek. "I promise."

/

It didn't take long for Jo to come back to the kitchen, bringing two chairs with her. Somehow, she had managed to grasp one chair with her good hand while scooting the other with her left foot. She just hoped that dragging the chairs across the floor left no permanent damage. Blair was amazed at the marvel that was Jo. She always found a way. The blonde's love for the tenacious Bronxite only intensified at seeing her work so methodically, with no wasted motion.

Jo placed one chair so that Blair could rest her right foot on it. Elevation was still key to helping the blonde's ankle heal. The other thing was ice. The brunette moved to the refrigerator and grabbed the bag of frozen peas to place on the blonde's foot. "I'm sorry I don't have anything ta wrap your foot in," Jo apologized as she looked around the room.

"It's okay, Jo," replied Blair.

The brunette was not satisfied with that response. She rubbed her chin with her good hand, then said, "Wait," as if struck with a bolt of lightning. Jo then grabbed the sling and removed it from around her neck. This was the first time that Blair got a glimpse of Jo's cast going from her wrist to her elbow.

"Oh, Jo," said Blair with a look of alarm.

"What, this?" asked Jo as she rose her arm up lightly. "It's no big deal."

Despite her claims, Blair saw the slight grimace on Jo's face as she lifted her arm. She knew that something was wrong with the brunette's shoulder by the way she was being careful with it, but she knew that Jo would simply deny that anything was seriously wrong.

The brunette then took her sling and wrapped it around Blair's ankle securing the peas and holding them in place.

"Jo," protested Blair, "don't you need that to keep your arm immobilized?"

"Eh, it'll be okay," declared Jo.

"But, Jo . . ."

"I said it'll be fine," protested the brunette. She didn't mean to raise her voice and she saw her mistake reflected in the blonde's eyes. "Listen," she said after letting out a deep sigh, "I didn't mean ta raise my voice at ya, but ya gotta stop worryin' about me. I know what I'm doin.'"

Blair just watched as Jo proceeded to use her sling to wrap the injured ankle. There simply was no arguing with Jo when she had her mind set on something, but Blair wanted to do something. The sight of her strong athlete's arm in a cast frightened Blair and made her feel somehow responsible for Jo's discomfort. It hurt that Jo wouldn't let her help alleviate the pain.

"Hey," said Jo, snapping Blair out of her trance, "I asked ya if that was on good enough."

"Yes," relented Blair, "it's perfect."

/

Jo remained quiet as she moved around the kitchen gathering the utensils and ingredients she needed for their meal. Unfortunately, she knew that she was limited in what she could handle, but she didn't want Blair to see her weakness. If there was any chance of this . . . thing working out between them, Jo knew that she would have to be the one to provide. No matter what the circumstances, Jo wanted to be the rock in the relationship and Blair couldn't see a hint of a fissure or the whole thing would crumble.

"Umm, sorry, Princess, but it's gonna have to be soup and sandwiches? Is that okay?" asked Jo with a hint of apprehension in her voice. _Peasant food,_ thought Jo, _that's not good enough for Blair._

"Jo," said Blair looking directly in the brunette's eyes and smiling, "that sounds wonderful."

Jo returned the favor by flashing her signature half-grin. "Okay."

Blair watched as Jo used milk instead of water to thin out the tomato soup. She knew that had to be a trick that her roommate learned from her mother. When you are poor, you find ways to make meals more filling and flavorful. It was intriguing to learn these techniques that Blair never thought about before. Her entire life, she just waited for a meal to be placed before her without thinking about the details. Even after she started to work in the kitchen alongside Jo, Natalie, and Tootie, Blair didn't pay much attention to food preparation. However, watching Jo masterfully stirring the soup and adding some sort of leafy thing to it, Blair realized that there was so much more to life than material possessions.

As the soup began to warm on the stove and sweet smells wafted from the pan and filled the kitchen, Jo prepared to make the grilled cheese sandwiches that would complement the soup perfectly. Her mom taught her that slices of cheese cut from a block of cheddar was better than "cheating" and using those already sliced, processed knock-offs. Since this was no five-star dinner, Jo wanted the best she could provide for Blair. Despite Jo's best effort to hide the difficulties she was having slicing the cheese, Blair noticed that her roommate was struggling with such a seemingly difficult task. In fact, at one point Jo let the knife fall from her hand as she brought her right hand up to her eyes. Blair knew that Jo was trying hard not to cry in front of her, but it was obvious that Jo was upset. The girls had come to know each other so well, that Blair could sense when Jo was feeling down. A slight quiver in the brunette's shoulders spoke volumes about how she was really feeling. So, without thinking about it, Blair rose from her chair, grabbed her crutch, limped over to the brunette, and placed her head gently on Jo's right shoulder.

"Hey, Jo," whispered Blair in her roommate's ear.

"Yea?"

"I have to know. Why did the hospital release you with you so badly hurt and how in the world did you get home?"

Jo just let out a heavy sigh. She knew that this was going to come up, but she really didn't want to tell Blair because she knew that the blonde would be mad.

"I can't tell ya," replied Jo as she picked up the knife and continued trying to cut slices of cheese from the cheddar block with her good hand.

Blair left her chin on Jo's right shoulder and slowly wrapped her arms around Jo's waist, pressing her body into Jo's back. Again, Jo dropped the knife, but this time for a completely different reason. The blonde felt Jo shiver in her warm embrace.

"Jo, you can tell me anything," whispered Blair.

Jo put her right hand on the counter in an effort to steady herself. Truthfully, she felt like she about to melt into a puddle right there. She took another deep breath and said quietly, "I left AMA."

"What!" screamed Blair as she forcefully whipped Jo around to face her, keeping her hands on Jo's shoulders. "Against medical advice? Jo, how could you do something so reckless?"

The grimace didn't go unnoticed, so Blair let her right hand fall from Jo's sore, left shoulder. Jo looked at Blair's left hand that took the place the blonde's chin had just vacated before shrugging out of the touch.

"I did it for you, Princess!" screamed Jo as she pointed her right finger at Blair.

"What are you talking about?"

"They wanted to keep me overnight for observation, but I didn't want to leave ya here alone." So, looked away at her admission. "Besides," she continued, "I would rather be here."

Blair sensed there was something Jo wasn't telling her. "But how could they let a minor just leave? You don't have the authority."

"I called, Coach and told him that I was being released and I needed a ride home."

"You lied to your coach."

"Yeah, for you," repeated Jo.

"Don't you dare put this on me, Joanna Marie Polniaczek!"

"Don't call me that!"

"That was so stupid, Jo."

"And don't you call me stupid, Muffin Head."

"I wouldn't if you weren't being stupid, you, you, you . . . barbarian."

"Shut up, Blair," Jo exploded as she pushed the blonde away from her.

Blair was hurt and scared. She saw an angry fire burning in Jo's eyes . . . one more intense than she had ever seen before. Sure, there were many times that Blair saw the anger blazing in Jo's blue-green eyes, but this was different. What she saw didn't look like her roommate at all, which unnerved the blond to no end. Jo was hiding something, but Blair was not ready to fight the monster she glimpsed.

Then suddenly, Jo's face changed again to something more familiar. She actually looked regretful for pushing Blair so hard. "Just . . . just go sit down, okay!" she exclaimed as she put her right hand up to her head and rubbed her temple.

Blair was still in shock, but she figured she'd listen to Jo's demand. As Jo turned her back on Blair to continue slicing the cheese, the blonde slowly walked back to her chair and sat down. " _Something is wrong,"_ thought Blair. " _Seriously wrong."_


End file.
